


Draco Malfoy 2012

by zafy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 17,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zafy/pseuds/zafy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serie de One Shots creados para el Dracothon 2012 http://dracothon.livejournal.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I ASTUCIA

**Author's Note:**

> Relatos continuos para el drarrython 2012; espero que los disfruten.

**Título:** Astucia   
  
  
**Personaje:Harry/Draco**   
  
  
**Rating:PG**   
  
  
**Género: Slash**   
  
  
**Advertencias: Ninguna**  
  
  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.  
  


**I**

** Astucia  **

Harry estaba en el Gran Comedor y reía junto a Ron y Hermione de una broma de Seamus cuando lo vio, pálido y delgado, caminaba con la cabeza en alto hacia la mesa de Slytherine.

Al inicio del año escolar Harry se había mostrado un poco sorprendido por algunos de los cambios en su némesis escolar, como sus amistades, ahora ya no andaba nunca con Goyle o con Nott, solo con las hermanas Greengats o con Zabini. También había dejado de ser un dolor de cabeza, pues ya no le buscaba hacer líos en los pasillos ni se burlaba de él.

Sin embargo, desde hacía unas semanas había notado que Draco estaba actuando diferente; ahora andaba menos por los pasillos, menos en el patio y en cualquier lugar… era como si se estuviera escondiendo, pero, ¿por qué motivo lo haría? ¿Sería tal vez que…?

—Después de todo, pensé que ya lo dejarías  —le dijo Hermione. Harry se había quedado mirando demasiado fijo hacia Draco.

—Está raro —murmuró Harry, justificándose.

—Igual que tú desde que Ginny… —Hermione señaló hacia donde Ginny estaba, sentada y enganchada del brazo de Seamus.

—Estoy bien por eso, ya te dije, yo también creo que Ginny no es lo mío, que debería probar otras cosas…

—Si sigues mirando empezaré a creer qué otras cosas quieres probar.  

—No seas ridícula —desestimó Harry, sonrojándose un poco y mirando hacia su tazón de avena, para apartar los ojos de Draco. Aún así no pudo evitar recordar el sexto año, cuando Draco había estado actuando de esa manera y su corazonada había sido cierta y él había estado intentando hacer algo malo.

*

Eran la una de la mañana y por alguna extraña razón no podía dormir. Se destapó y saltó en silencio de su cama, jaló del baúl el mapa del merodeador y luego lo activó.

Si alguien le preguntaba porqué hacía esas cosas, no sabría cómo explicarse, simplemente _tenía_ que revisar.

Revisó con rapidez los dormitorios de Slytherin y lo descubrió. Draco no estaba allí.

¿Pero dónde podía estar a esa hora?

Rápidamente escaneó el mapa, buscando en las mazmorras, en la sala común de Slytherin, en las cocinas, en las torres y no lo encontró.

Más convencido aún de que algo estaba sucediendo, se puso una sudadera y los zapatos, y con la capa de invisibilidad puesta, se aventuró a los pasillos, sin dejar de mirar el mapa.

Estaba camino al séptimo piso cuando lo ubicó. Harry no había mirado allí antes, tal vez porque no creyó que realmente alguien quisiera estar allí a esas horas de la madrugada.

Se encaminó entonces a la biblioteca, ahora imaginando que tal vez Draco estaba leyendo algún libro de la sección prohibida, alguno de magia negra tal vez.

Todo el sitio estaba a oscuras. Caminó en silencio entre la gran cantidad de mesas, tratando de no chocar con ninguna silla mal puesta hasta que lo vio, sentado en la mesa junto a la ventana.

Harry se quedó quieto observándolo, estaba durmiendo, con los brazos apoyados en la mesa y la cabeza entre ellos. Su cabello rubio y largo (Harry no había reparado en lo largo y brillante que estaba.

Luego de recuperarse de la imagen de Draco, iluminado por la luz de la luna, resaltando sus rasgos, caminó hacia él para ver qué era lo que lo había tenido tan ocupado como para quedarse hasta esas horas allí.

Frunció el ceño decepcionado cuando vio que solo se trataba del libro de transformaciones, aunque debajo de ese libro había otro que decía “Encuentra a tu animal interior”, que estaba seguro no era del curso de transformaciones.

Draco se removió un poco y Harry saltó hacia atrás. Soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando recordó que estaba bajo la capa de invisibilidad, y se quedó quieto, mientras Draco se movía un poco.

—Potter… —susurró Draco suavemente y Harry sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Las mejillas de Draco se encendieron un poco, dándole un aspecto bastante atractivo. Harry estaba cuestionándose la razón de que encontrara eso atractivo cuando Draco continuó.

—Harry… Oh —y dicho eso se empujó un poco hacia delante, de tal manera que perdió el equilibrio y eso, aparentemente, fue suficiente para despertarlo.

Harry retrocedió un par de pasos más, asombrado, mientras observaba a Draco parpadear confundido.

—Demonios —susurró Draco, su mirada estaba brillante y sus mejillas rojas. Parecía algo incómodo en su asiento y se acomodó un poco la túnica antes de ponerse en pie y jalar los libros.

Harry se quedó de pie, quieto allí, observándolo marchar, mientras su corazón latía a toda prisa, incrédulo por lo que acababa de observar.

*

Draco caminó lentamente por el pasillo rumbo hacia las mazmorras, iba silbando una canción que había escuchado en la _magic-radio_ la semana pasada mientras tomaba nota mental.

—Picarle la curiosidad, listo.

*

 

 


	2. II HURÓN

**Título:** Hurón  
  
  
 **Personaje:Harry/Draco**  
  
  
 **Rating:PG**  
  
  
 **Género: Pre-Slash**  
  
  
 **Advertencias: Ninguna**  
  
  
 **Notas: Continuación de Astucia**  
  
  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.

**II**

**Hurón**

 

Draco leyó con atención el texto una vez más, sabía que era algo complicado de lograr, pero aún así no se detendría, cuando Draco se decidía a hacer algo, no paraba hasta conseguirlo.

Estaba en el jardín, cerca del bosque prohibido, aquel que le daba mucho miedo, pero había decidido también dejar de temerle, por ello practicaba en las tardes allí, para superarlo de una vez por todas.

Agitó la varita una vez más y susurró el hechizo, su varita emitió una luz lila, pero nada pasó. Bufó frustrado, no entendía por qué le era tan difícil conseguirlo. Leyó una vez más el concepto del libro y cuando levantaba la varita para intentarlo una vez más, escuchó la voz de Potter, hablando con la comadreja.

—En serio, Ron, no es nada importante, solo tenía un poco de curiosidad, nada más, no estoy obsesionado con él —decía Harry, un poco harto de que sus amigos le siguieran insistiendo con el tema. Cierto que había estado espiando un poco a Draco, y aunque al inicio era porque pensaba que estaba haciendo algo malo, ahora le picaba la curiosidad, pero él no pensaba que fuera una obsesión. Para nada.  

—Yo solo te lo digo, compañero, estás todo el día con el mapita ese siguiéndolo y siguiéndolo… ¿no será que…?

—De ninguna manera —protestó Harry, sus mejillas se calentaron y supo que se había sonrojado.

—No tiene nada de malo en realidad y Hermione dice…

—Eso no es cierto —negó Harry nuevamente.

Ron apretó los labios y por un instante ninguno se pudo mirar a la cara.

—Debemos volver al castillo; he que dado con Hermione para estudiar —le dijo Ron, mirando hacia el cielo, pronto oscurecería.

—Ve tú, yo aún no quiero entrar… además, no me gusta hacer mal tercio.

—No haces mal tercio —protestó Ron.

—No te preocupes, ve, yo los alcanzo en la cena.

Ron pareció dudar un instante, pero finalmente aceptó y se marchó. Harry se quedó observándolo irse por un rato, y luego caminó hacia los límites del bosque prohibido, últimamente le gustaba mucho pasear por esos sitios. Tal vez por la posibilidad de que Draco no tendía a aparecer por allí y de esa manera su presencia no lo confundiría, como le estaba pasando en las últimas semanas cada vez que lo veía en clases o en el gran comedor.

Draco entrecerró los ojos, Harry venía prácticamente directo hacia el refugio de hojas y rocas que había hecho. Ese era su lugar especial para practicar. No quería que Potter lo viera. Cerró los ojos y se concentró una vez más. Su varita soltó una luz de color lila y entonces todo cambió de proporciones. En un inicio pensó que todo estaba haciéndose más grande, pero entonces, cuando el pasto quedó tan cerca de su boca, se dio cuenta. Se había transformado.

Puso los ojos en blanco por la ironía, mientras levantaba una pata y la observaba. Pelaje blanco, definitivamente era un…

—¡Un hurón! —exclamó Harry, sin pensárselo mucho, se inclinó y lo levantó, acariciando con sus dedos la cabeza del animal.

Draco sintió un cosquilleo, y aunque en un inicio pensó en saltar y salir corriendo, la sensación era bastante agradable, hasta se podría acostumbrar a ello.

—Eres bastante manso, ¿sabes? —continuó Harry y Draco bufó.

_¿Manso? , sí, claro_

Draco trató de removerse para alejarse de Harry por el insulto, pero al parecer eso solo hacía todo más interesante, porque Harry soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

—Te pareces al hurón en el que Draco fue convertido por el Ojoloco falso —le comentó, como si el hurón pudiera entenderlo.

Draco, que estaba adormilándose sobre el pecho de Harry, levantó un poco la cabeza para verlo, sus ojos verdes brillaban y lo miraban atentamente.

—Nah...—negó Harry, acariciándole nuevamente la cabeza.

Draco acomodó se acomodó mejor sobre el pecho de Harry y suspiró. Tal vez eso de ser un hurón sí tendría sus ventajas.

*****

**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Título:** Hurón   
  
  
**Personaje:Harry/Draco**   
  
  
**Rating:PG**   
  
  
**Género: Pre-Slash**   
  
  
**Advertencias: Ninguna**  
  
  
 **Notas: Continuación de Hurón**  
  
  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.

**III**

**PELEA ÉPICA**

_—Pues pienso que no eres más que un cararajada que le gusta ir por allí haciéndose el héroe pero que no es más que un asustado gatito —escupió Draco con voz venenosa._

_—¡Cállate Malfoy! —gritó Harry, sus puños apretándose, rabia y algo que no podía identificar, subiendo por su pecho, como una oleada caliente._

_—Te gusta ir haciéndote el pobresito como si todos tuvieran la obligación de decirte siempre ¡Oh, pobre niño que ha sufrido! —continuó Draco._

_Estaban en alguno de los pasillos de la escuela, todo estaba a media luz, las antorchas dibujaban sombras raras en las paredes, pero Harry solo podía tener su atención en el muchacho de cabellos rubios y mirada helada._

_—Que cierres la boca —siseó, su corazón golpeando su pecho con fuerza, la sangre de sus venas corriendo a velocidad, podía sentir cada parte de su cuerpo lista para atacar._

_—Y si no, ¿qué?_

_Y Harry sintió que no podía soportarlo más, se abalanzó sobre Draco, empujándolo contra la pared. Sintió un extraño alivio al sentir al fin todo su cuerpo en contacto con el de Draco y no pudo evitar gruñir de satisfacción._

_—¿Es lo que deseas, no? —siseó Draco, sus manos sujetando los brazos de Harry, su cara a solo un palmo de distancia. Su aroma, ¡Merlín! Era lo más delicioso que había sentido antes._

_—Bien lo sabes —le replicó Harry antes de lanzarse sobre sus labios._

_Draco no opuso resistencia ni un solo instante, al contrario, una de sus manos fue a parar a la cadera de Harry, jalándolo para estar más pegados aún, mientras la otra fue a dar a su nuca, para que no dejara de besarlo._

_Harry nunca había siquiera imaginado cómo sería besar a un hombre, pero le estaba pareciendo mucho mejor de lo que había probado antes. Y como curioso y aventurero que era, necesitaba probar mucho más._

_Se apartó del beso y soltó un jadeo al sentir su erección contra la de Draco, quien tenía los ojos brillantes y los labios rojos._

_Harry se lanzó hacia el cuello de Draco y lo mordió, sintió como un latigazo de placer el estremecimiento del cuerpo que tenía presionado; sus erecciones frotándose la una contra la otra, sus caderas moviéndose de manera coordinada._

_Una de las piernas de Draco se enroscó en su pantorrilla y el contacto fue mayor aún, Harry no podía dejar de jadear mientras mordía el cuello de Draco, subía a la mandíbula y volvía a tomar sus labios._

_—Merlín, sí… Draco —gimió, pegando su frente a la de Draco y moviéndose mucho más rápido._

_Los gemidos de Draco solo ayudaban a exaltar más su placer. Quiso poder quitarle la ropa, poder besarlo por todos lados, explorar todos aquellos lugares ocultos y misteriosos. Deseó muchas cosas, cosas que sabía no podría hacer ahora, la urgencia era tal que no podía siquiera intentar apartarse un poco de aquel constante ir y venir de sus pelvis._

_Hasta que el placer le quemó el abdomen y supo que se correría. Se inclinó hacia delante y mordió el cuello con fuerza, ahogando un grito._

_—¡Harry! —gritó Draco con tanta fuerza, con tanta satisfacción que eso solo aceleró el orgasmo de Harry._

_Pronto sintió el líquido caliente manchando sus pantalones._

Y entonces, abrió los ojos.

—Mierda —jadeó, sintiendo aún las oleadas de placer del orgasmo.

Todo estaba oscuro y sabía que sus pantalones estaban sucios, seguramente al igual que las sábanas —, mierda —repitió, mientras se sentaba lentamente y convocaba un lumus con su varita.

 _Esa sí que hubiera sido una pelea épica, sobre todo si es que hubiera acabado así,_ pensó, antes de disponerse a limpiar todo el desastre que había hecho y sin querer ponerse a pensar en qué significaba ese sueño.

*****

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Título:** Torturador Torturado   
  
  
**Personaje:Harry/Draco**   
  
  
**Rating:PG**   
  
  
**Género: Pre-Slash**   
  
  
**Advertencias: Ninguna**  
  
  
 **Notas: Continuación de Pelea Épica.**  
  
  
 **Notas2: Series de one shot que van saliendo según se leen los retos, ojalá se pueda llegar así hasta el último reto.**  
  
  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.

**IV**

**El torturador torturado**

****

 

En un inicio el plan no había ido mal, nada mal, hasta que se apareció aquel entrometido de Terry Boot, con sus palabras de amistad, sus sonrisas y sus actos de compañerismo hacia Harry.

Y ahora Draco los tenía que ver conversando cerca del lago, como si fueran grandes amigos, aunque Draco sabía cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de Boot.

Suspiró frustrado y se hizo una bolita en el refugio que había escogido, donde solo cabía cuando estaba transformado y donde Harry lo había encontrado un par de veces. Podría, convertido en hurón, estar allí toda la tarde, solo observando, aunque se sentía bastante patético por hacerlo.

Luego de media hora de tortuosa espera, decidió que no aguantaría más eso y se dio la vuelta para dar un paseo por otros lados, lo bueno de poder ser un hurón es que podía meterse por cualquier parte sin que nadie le prestara demasiada atención.

Y aunque generalmente disfrutaba sus paseos, esa tarde no pudo hacerlo, pues sentía una opresión en el pecho, la incertidumbre de saber qué tanto lograría acercarse Boot a Harry lo atormentaba.  Y es que Draco había decidido que Harry sería para él, y nadie le estropeaba los planes a Draco, jamás.

Y además era todo tan injusto, Draco había seguido todos los pasos de su plan: le había picado la curiosidad, se había acercado a él, tenía que admitirse que en forma de hurón, ¡pero se había acercado!, y Harry le había agarrado un poco de cariño, y él se veía recompensado con esas maravillosas caricias en la cabeza y estar dormitando en su pecho durante horas.

Asimismo, la forma en que Harry lo observaba a él, cuando estaban en el Gran Comedor o en clases, era diferente a antes, Draco casi podía oler el deseo allí. Solo faltaba un empujón, una cosa más y Harry se acercaría.

Pero tuvo que aparecer ese Ravenclaw a estropear todo.

 

*

Harry sonrió por la broma de Boot acerca de la profesora Hooch y que hechizaba las bugglers para hacer más interesantes los partidos de Quidditch y siguió mirando hacia el lago.

La idea de Boot había sido una solución a cierto problema platinado que le había surgido en las últimas semanas, cuando había descubierto que era imposible dejar de soñar con Draco y peor aún, rememorar esos sueños cada vez que lo veía en los pasillos o en clases.

Y era una situación bastante incómoda. Sobre todo porque no tenía con quien compartirlo, aunque suponía que Hermione ya algo se olía y que si él se lo pedía lo aconsejaría. Pero no se animaba a preguntar.

Además, ¿esto quería decir que era gay? Si era así, prefería comprobarlo con Boot que con Draco, quien seguramente terminaría burlándose de él y dando por terminada la tregua de paz que tácitamente habían acordado.

—Oye Harry, en dos semanas harán una salida a Hogsmade… —le dijo Terry, mientras lanzaba piedritas al lago.

—Sí, algo escuché —murmuró Harry, a quien en realidad no le animaba mucho la idea de andar por el pueblo.

—¿No irás?

—No lo sé… es que he pensado quedarme por aquí —Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Oh… entonces, ¿te molestaría que te haga algo de compañía? —le preguntó Terry, pegándose un poco más a él.

Harry se tensó un poco e incluso se sonrojó, sintiendo a Terry invadir su espacio personal.

—Yo pues… mira Terry, te voy a ser sincero…

—Lo siento, lo siento —retrocedió Terry —, yo creo que he entendido mal las señales.

—No, no es eso, es que yo… —Harry frunció el ceño y avanzó un poco hacia Terry —yo no quiero mentirte, yo no estoy seguro en realidad y…

Y Draco pudo ver los ojos de Terry brillando por la supuesta victoria, y no lo soportó, antes de que el chico pudiera acercarse un poco más, usó sus reflejos de hurón y saltó hacia el brazo de Harry.

Aunque en un inicio pensó que fue un gran error, sobre todo porque el imbécil de Boot había soltado un grito espantado y había intentado “librar” a Harry del ataque, agarrando a Draco por el cuerpo para lanzarlo lejos.

Harry, por otro lado, había logrado sujetar a Draco a tiempo, evitando que Bott lo lanzara, pero eso dio como resultado un _Draco-Hurón_ jaloneado por ambos lados y con un terrible dolor que no sabía siquiera identificar.

—¡Deja! —advirtió Harry a Boot.

—Es una rata gigante, Harry, ¡te atacó! —protestó Boot, aunque soltando a Draco, que inmediatamente se hizo una bolita entre los brazos de Harry y se acomodó en su pecho, temblando ligeramente por el susto de casi haber sido partido por la mitad o mandado a volar lejos. Tal vez el hecho de que el hurón sea un animal tan pequeño hacía que su corazón latiera mil veces más rápido.

—Ya… estás conmigo —susurró Harry, acariciándolo en la cabeza de la manera en que acostumbraba hacerlo, haciendo que Draco cerrara los ojos y empezara a relajarse —. Y no es una rata gigante, es un hurón —aclaró con algo de fastidio.  

—¿Es tuyo?

—No, no en realidad, solo es… es un amigo.

—Pero te saltó encima —insistió Terry, no parecía muy de acuerdo con que Harry denominara “amigo” a un hurón.

Draco estuvo tentado a abrir los ojos y sacarle la lengua a Terry, pero imaginó que lo mejor era seguir dejándose engreír por Harry.

—Creo que… que los hurones son algo territoriales —murmuró Harry, mirando un largo instante al hurón y luego a Terry —, además, no creerás en verdad que él me puede dañar, ¿verdad?

Draco estuvo tentado a morder a Harry, solo para demostrarle que tampoco era un animalito indefenso.

—Si tú lo dices —se encogió de hombros Terry.

—Lamento que te haya asustado —continuó Harry, sin soltar a Draco.

—No importa. Bueno, debo irme a… al Castillo porque tenemos tarea de Transformaciones y aún no he podido revisar todo.

—Pero, pensé que… —Harry apretó los labios y comprendió que lo estaban plantando —, claro, claro… ya nos veremos por allí.

—Ajá —asintió Terry, antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia el Castillo.

Harry bufó, mientras se sentaba en el pasto. El hurón se removió un poco y se acomodó sobre sus piernas.

—Asustado por un hurón… ¡imagínate! —le dijo al animalito.

Harry no pudo notar la sonrisa satisfecha de Draco.

*****


	5. Chapter 5

**Título:** Hogwarts y sus remodelaciones   
  
  
**Personaje:Harry/Draco**   
  
  
**Rating:PG**   
  
  
**Género: Pre-Slash**   
  
  
**Advertencias: Ninguna**  
  
  
 **Notas: Continuación de Pelea Épica.**  
  
  
 **Notas2: Series de one shot que van saliendo según se leen los retos, ojalá se pueda llegar así hasta el último reto.**  
  
  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.

**IV**

**Hogwarts y sus remodelaciones**

****

_“El Castillo, por decisión propia, ha resuelto que por las siguientes dos semanas se efectuaran trabajos de mantenimiento, esto implica que habrá pasillos cerrados, aulas cambiadas, más escaleras movibles que de costumbre y algunas incomodidades más”_

Colegio de magia y hechicería de Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin: Hogwarts

_“Se les pide a los alumnos tener particular cuidado con donde pisan o ingresan, el Castillo entra en reparaciones cada cincuenta o cien años, generalmente para arreglar los desperfectos creados por los alumnos y para reparar algunas grietas mágicas. No hay nada que temer y si alguien queda encerrado en algún lado, eventualmente será encontrado. De todas formas eviten andar solos.”_

Minerva McGonagall

Directora

Harry bufó de fastidio cuando, corriendo hacia el tercer piso, para llegar a la clase de transformaciones, la escalera empezó a temblar. Pese a la advertencia de la profesora, a él no le apetecía andar en grupitos con nadie, así que seguía andando solo. Y el castillo verdaderamente andaba medio loco, pues en los últimos dos días había sido encerrado cuatro veces y quedado varado en una escalera por lo menos un par de veces, la última por una hora entera.

Fastidiado, se sentó y entonces notó que al otro extremo (no recordaba que la escalera hubiera sido así de larga cuando empezó a subirla) había una cabeza platinada.

—¿Malfoy? —susurró Harry, sonrojándose un poco.

—Oh —No estaba en los planes de Draco que él y Harry quedaran atrapados en medio de una de las reformas del Castillo.

Harry lo miró un instante antes de tomar una profunda bocanada de aire y darse valor. Había fantaseado con Draco en el último mes más veces de las que seguramente era considerado sano; y en el fondo sabía que sí quería acercarse a él, tal vez no sería mala idea sentarse junto a él; después de todo, ¿quién sabe cuánto tiempo estarían allí?

—Atrapados en una escalera que se mueve —dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros y caminando lentamente hasta donde Draco se encontraba, a los lados no había barandas y podía sentir cierto vértigo al ser balanceado sobre una gran cantidad de metros.

—Mi padre dice que el Castillo es inofensivo, que solo debemos dejarlo hacer su trabajo —contestó por fin Draco, subiendo unos cuantos escalones para llegar a la altura de Harry.

—Entonces supongo que no nos queda más que esperar.

—Así parece —asintió Draco, sentándose en uno de los escalones. Harry se sentó a su lado y Draco sintió su corazón acelerarse un poco. Quería a Harry con él, pero no había planeado que fuera así, no tenía un guión listo ni idea de qué decirle. Draco detestaba no estar en dominio de la situación.

—La última vez quedé en la escalera del cuarto piso, y pasaron al menos una hora antes de que pudiera salir —comentó Harry luego de un largo momento de silencio en el que se la había pasado mirando de reojo el perfil de Draco y comiéndose la cabeza qué decirle —, el profesor Slughorn mandó a buscarme porque pensó que algo malo me habría pasado.

—¿Y te encontraron? —preguntó Draco, ya que Harry había dado el primer paso, bien podría empezar a hablar también, aunque no era como hubiera querido, no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de acercarse más.

—No —Harry miró alrededor, los alumnos pasaban por los extremos de la escalera y parecía que ni siquiera los notaban —¿alguna vez has visto a alguno de tus amigos atrapado en el Castillo?

—Ahora que lo dices, no —meditó Draco.

—Exacto, aparentemente, nadie nos nota cuando estamos atrapados. Mira, todos pasan y nadie nos mira. Y fíjate que llamaríamos la atención fácilmente.

—¿Y eso porqué? —preguntó Draco, algo confundido.

—No sé —Harry se encogió de hombros y miró al rostro de Draco, estaban cerca, y podía ver sus ojos grises brillantes y enormes, mirándolo con atención —, es decir, tú y yo hemos adornado de peleas creo que todos los pasillos de esta escuela.

Draco no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y Harry sintió algo muy especial en el pecho ante ese sonido. Estaba seguro de que nunca  había escuchado a Draco reír de esa manera tan honesta.

—No todos los pasillos, Potter, no seas tan engreído, Hogwarts tiene demasiados pasillos.

—Sí, es cierto, pero entiendes el punto, ¿no?

Draco se puso un poco más serio.

—Sí, lo entiendo, pero supongo que… Han pasado demasiadas cosas, creo que ya hemos peleado lo suficiente por una vida y más.

Harry, que no había dejado de observar su rostro mientras Draco respondía, se sintió sobrecogido por esas palabras. Draco tenía tanta razón.

—Eso nos ha cambiado a todos —asintió Harry. Sintió a Draco pegándose un poco más a su cuerpo y esperó que no fuera solo una ilusión, sino que fuera real.

—Yo supongo que cuando estábamos aquí, y pensábamos en la guerra y en pelear, nunca imaginamos cómo sería en verdad… nunca pensamos que en verdad podríamos perder tanto, que doliera tanto —continuó Draco, había un ambiente íntimo en esa conversación, algo que no esperaba que pasara así de rápido con Harry.

—Yo sé que todos hemos sufrido, ustedes, nosotros… —Harry negó con la cabeza —, quisiera que ya no existiera esa diferencia, que ya no sean ustedes y nosotros, su bando y el nuestro, que ya paráramos con todo eso.

—Yo estoy dispuesto a hacerlo —afirmó rápidamente Draco.

Harry sonrió por la respuesta.

—Eso es genial.  Es lo que el mundo necesita, que dejemos de tener bandos.

Draco asintió y entonces un pequeño movimiento los hizo saltar, rompiendo lo íntimo de la conversación. Las escaleras empezaron a moverse nuevamente.

—Bueno… supongo que ahora nos podemos ir —susurró Harry poniéndose de pie, aunque no estaba con muchas ganas de irse, es más, ya hasta había olvidado a dónde estaba yendo en primer lugar.  Extendió una mano hacia Draco para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Draco lo miró sorprendido por un instante, antes de tomar su mano y dejarse levantar.

—Gracias —susurró Draco, el que Harry no soltara su mano hizo que su corazón se acelerara un poco más.

—Entonces… —Harry sentía la mano de Draco y le parecía que era una mano bastante agradable, tibia y del tamaño perfecto para estar entre sus dedos, no era muy grande ni muy pequeña —, nos veremos por allí.

—Probablemente, en clases —Draco sonrió, se sentía satisfecho de poder reconocer cuando Harry estaba nervioso —, aunque supongo que necesitaré mi mano para que eso pueda suceder.

Harry miró hacia abajo y entendió que aún no había soltado la mano de Draco. Asintió torpemente mientras la soltaba, sus mejillas se habían calentado por ese comentario y por la sonrisa… ¿traviesa?

—Nos vemos entonces —asintió Harry antes de correr escaleras abajo.

Draco se quedó de pie, mirándolo como se alejaba y sonrió satisfecho. Si hasta Hogwarts jugaba a su favor, debía ser por algo, ¿no?

*****

Harry se sintió un poco tonto cuando, al doblar por el pasillo, recordó que él iba subiendo las escaleras y no bajándolas, pero se sentía tan avergonzado por lo que había pasado, que no se sentía con fuerzas de regresar por el mismo camino y admitir su error, así que tomó otro camino mucho más largo; para cuando llegó a clases ya estaba súper demorado, y no pudo seguir el hilo de la lección, su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas a la conversación que había tenido con Draco.

*****

Normalmente Harry y Draco no se encontraban mucho más que en clases o en el Gran Comedor, por alguna razón no coincidían en ninguno de los pasillos, pero esas dos semanas al parecer la cantidad de modificaciones del castillo hizo que sus encuentros fueran más a menudo.

La siguiente vez que se encontraron fue cuando iban rumbo al Gran Comedor. Dos extremos de un pasillo se cerraron abruptamente, dejando solo a Harry y a Draco en el interior.

—¡Qué genial! —masculló Draco un poco cansado, mientras dejaba caer la mochila al suelo y se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas.

Harry lo observó un momento antes de soltar su mochila y sentarse delante de él.

—Muero de hambre —confesó Harry —, hemos estado con lo de Encantamientos toda la tarde y no veía la hora de cenar.

—Y nosotros en transformaciones hemos levantado tantas veces la varita para hacer el hechizo del fuego ese que pensé que me quedaría lisiado de por vida.

Harry soltó una risa y Draco pronto se unió a él.

—Y aún vamos a mitad de semana —negó Draco.

—Sí, y eso que me he puesto con las tareas de pociones.

—No deberías dejarlas para el final, esa sobre todo, será la más larga.

—Lo sé… lo sé —asintió Harry.

—Al menos debería proveernos de alimento, el Castillo, si nos va encerrar aquí.

—Por lo menos, tienes razón.

Durante los siguientes quince minutos estuvieron hablando de comidas, de las muggles y de las mágicas y de las cosas que a ambos les gustaba comer, para cuando el pasillo se movió de nuevo, solo un extremo se abrió; ambos salieron juntos y se sorprendieron de estar en el primer piso, a solo metros del Gran Comedor.

Algunos los miraron raro, pero ellos caminaron rápidamente y se hicieron un gesto de despedida antes de sentarse en sus respectivas mesas.

—¿Y eso qué fue? —preguntó Hermione, observando a Draco siendo atacado a preguntas por sus amigos también.

—Nos quedamos encerrados en el mismo pasillo, eso es todo —contó Harry,  y le dio una mirada más a Draco, que sonreía de algo que le decía Astoria Greengas.

*****

La siguiente vez que le tocó quedar encerrado, solo dos días después, fue cuando tenía que llegar a la clase de Astronomía, estaban subiendo Gryffindors y Slytherins y por alguna razón quedó cerca de Draco, estaba pensando en saludarlo cuando todo tembló.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, ya se estaba acostumbrando a la fijación del castillo de andarlo encerrando con Draco.

—¿Y de qué hablaremos hoy entonces? —le preguntó a Draco mientras se sentaba a su lado, esta vez el pasillo era mucho más estrecho. Eso le daba la posibilidad de sentirlo más cerca, pero también lo ponía algo nervioso.

—No sé… ¿Quidditch? ¿Qué harás al salir de la escuela? —sonrió Draco complacido, al parecer el castillo realmente lo amaba.

*****

Faltando un día para que el castillo dejara de moverse tanto, Draco caminaba hacia la biblioteca cuando el pasillo quedó bloqueado.

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó, al darse la vuelta para correr hacia el otro lado, chocó nada más y nada menos que con el objeto de sus deseos.

Harry tomó a Draco por la cintura para evitar que cayeran los dos al piso, pero eso no evitó que dieran contra la pared. El cuerpo de Draco presionándolo contra la dura superficie lo hizo jadear al recordar algunos sueños demasiado vividos.

—Draco —se le escapó de los labios y sus mejillas volvieron a encenderse.

—Oh… —Draco, pese a lo beneficioso que podía resultar la situación, se quedó sin saber qué decir.

—El Castillo…

—Ajá —asintió Draco, si Harry no lo soltaba, no resistiría la tentación.

Harry observó a Draco inclinarse un poco hacia él y su pecho saltó de antelación, imaginando que Draco lo iba a besar.

Y Draco estaba dispuesto a lanzarse, era claro que Harry también lo deseaba, ya no importaba si no era Harry el que tomaba el primer paso, como él deseaba, ya nada importaba.

Y entonces, un fuerte ruido los hizo saltar, separándose. A ambos lados el pasillo se había abierto nuevamente.

—Creo que… —murmuró Harry.

—Sí, yo también —asintió Draco.

Y cada uno se fue corriendo para un lado diferente, agitados y sonrojados.

—¡Qué demonios! —masculló Draco cuando llegó a la biblioteca. Había estado tan cerca y había dejado pasar la oportunidad. De pronto le pareció que el castillo ya no lo quería tanto.  

*****

Harry, no paró de correr hasta su dormitorio, y entonces se lanzó en la cama, con el pecho subiendo y bajando con violencia por lo rápido que había corrido. Cerró los ojos, tratando de recuperarse, y solo pudo recordar lo cerca que había estado de Draco, lo bien que olía y se sentía, lo grandes y hermosos que se veían sus ojos plateados.

—Ojos plateados —repitió al aire antes de soltar una carcajada —¡Si será! —negó, se había dado cuenta de dónde había visto esos ojos plateados antes.

*****

Aunque habían anunciado que el Castillo había por fin terminado de hacer sus remodelaciones, Harry no le creyó mucho a la profesora McGonagall y ese domingo en la tarde, mientras todos salían hacia Hogsmade, Harry decidió quedarse, pero no dentro del Castillo, sino ir en busca de cierta persona animaga.

Sacó de la cocina una canasta de emparedados y algunas cervezas de mantequilla que habían conseguido de contrabando y se encaminó hacia los límites del bosque prohibido, donde el hurón al que le había tomado cariño unas semanas atrás, tenía un pequeño escondite.

*****

Draco estaba echado perezosamente debajo de la sombra de un árbol, junto a su refugio, mirando hacia el interior del bosque prohibido y pensando, más que en las criaturas que allí podrían vivir, en el último encuentro con Harry. Desde entonces el chico ni siquiera se había dejado ver por los jardines para jugar con él. Se preguntó si es que no se estaría equivocando y había terminado por espantarlo.

Y entonces apareció.

—¡Hola! —dijo Harry, mirando desde arriba hacia el hurón, que le devolvió una mirada cansada y desinteresada.

 _Qué genial momento para aparecer,_ pensó Draco, mientras volvía a esconder la cabeza entre las patas.

—Tengo una gran cesta de comida aquí —continuó Harry, agitando la canasta un poco sobre Draco.

Draco se removió de su sitio y observó con interés la canasta que Harry traía, ahora que lo pensaba, no había comido nada en todo el día.

Harry se sentó y acarició con cariño la cabeza del hurón, sintió su corazón dispararse mientras reunía el valor para decir lo que tenía que decir.

—Tengo en la canasta emparedados y cerveza de mantequilla que estaría dispuesto a compartir, pero no con un hurón, sino con un chico —dijo rápidamente, mirando  fijamente al hurón, que retrocedió unos cuantos pasos. Parecía asustado.

Draco sentía su corazón a punto de estallar, no era posible, eso no era parte del plan, Harry no debía darse cuenta. Ahora creería que lo había estado engañando, o que se había burlado de él.

—Vamos, Draco, ya me he dado cuenta —continuó Harry, de alguna manera, el que Draco retrocediera lo hizo sentir un poco más calmado,  lo hizo entender que tal vez Draco estaba tan confundido o asustado con lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, tal como él.

Draco frunció el ceño, quiso preguntarle si es que no estaba enfadado, si es que era seguro aparecerse delante de él… Además estaba el tema de la ropa.

Se levantó sobre sus plantas traseras y trató de mirar más de cerca el rostro de Harry, en busca de respuestas.

—Si estuviera enfadado no te habría traído emparedados —canturreó Harry.

 _Ese es un buen punto_ , se reconoció Draco, antes de suspirar vencido.

Caminó lentamente hacia un lado, donde sus ropas estaban escondidas y miró nuevamente a Harry, esperando que captara el mensaje.

—Oh, claro, las ropas. De acuerdo, yo miraré hacia allá —aceptó Harry, aunque la idea de tener a Draco desnudo a  solo unos metros envío unas sensaciones bastante placenteras a ciertas partes de su anatomía.

Draco se dijo que si es que al final las cosas salían mal, siempre podía volver a intentar, antes de iniciar el hechizo de transformación. Rápidamente se puso la ropa interior y los pantalones, dejando para el final la camisa y la túnica.

—Ya puedes voltear si quieres —le dijo, mientras recogía su camisa, su ego rugió de satisfacción al ver la mirada hambrienta de Harry perderse en su piel desnuda. Estuvo muy tentado a indicarle donde es que estaban sus ojos, pero pensó que eso avergonzaría demasiado a Harry.

—Deberías… —Harry se aclaró la garganta y jaló la canasta, comenzando a buscar en ella cualquier cosa que lo apartara de la imagen de Draco sin camisa, porque tal vez no se podría controlar y saltaría sobre él —, deberías ponerte una camisa, por más que aún no sea invierno, podrías pescar un resfriado.

—Listo —sonrió Draco, sentándose delante de él.

—Qué bien —aceptó Harry, sacando los emparedados y pasándole uno a Draco.

—Gracias. ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? —le preguntó Draco.

—¿De qué tú eras el hurón amable?

—¿Amable? —arqueó una ceja Draco.

Harry sonrió un poco.

—Cuando, la otra vez estuvimos en el pasillo… tus ojos, nunca los había visto tan de cerca y… —y el sonrojo de Harry era realmente encantador, pensó Draco.

—Oh… ¿Y no hay enfado?

—No, yo te encontré aquí, supongo que fui yo el que se metió en tu camino, y que no querías admitir que eras un animago no registrado.

—Sigo practicando para registrarme —aclaró Draco, que no quería que Harry pensara que estaba pensando romper la ley tan pronto.

—Y no tenía planeado el desenmascararte, pero pensé que ya que no has ido a Hogsmade, y yo no tengo nada que hacer, bien podríamos compartir la tarde… ¿no lo crees?

—Fantástico —sonrió Draco.

Al fin y al cabo, Harry había dado el primer paso, ahora Draco tenía que ir con cuidado, no hacer nada que espantara al chico y pronto lo tendría para él.

*****


	6. Chapter 6

**Título:** En las Mazmorras   
  
  
**Personaje: Harry/Draco**   
  
  
**Rating: NC17 supongo**   
  
  
**Género: Slash**   
  
  
**Advertencias: Ninguna**  
  
  
 **Notas: Continuación de Hogwarts y sus remodelaciones.**  
  
  
 **Notas2: Series de one shot que van saliendo según se leen los retos, ojalá se pueda llegar así hasta el último reto.**  
  
  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.

** VI **

** En las mazmorras **

Harry reía mientras se apretaba un poco el estómago por el dolor de sus músculos. Draco, había descubierto Harry, podía ser una persona muy entretenida.

Por su lado, Draco había siempre imaginado muchas cosas sobre Harry, había imaginado como sería en la cama, por supuesto, o como sería besarlo, pero también había imaginado cómo serían sus conversaciones, de qué podría hablar y cómo lo haría. Y estaba más que satisfecho de lo que había descubierto junto al Harry real.

Harry era curioso, le gustaba saber todo, si Draco hablaba de algo que Harry no entendía, pedía una explicación y no paraba hasta que estuviera completamente al tanto.

Además tenía los pies bien puestos en la tierra, sabía lo que quería e iría por ello. Tal como le había contado, al salir de la escuela entrenaría hasta conseguir que alguno de los equipos de Quidditch lo fiche. Draco le había asegurado que eso no sería demasiado difícil, considerando lo bueno que era.

Además Harry reía bonito, reía de sus bromas porque le causaban risa, no por compromiso o porque era correcto hacerlo, y le hacía saber lo malas que eran algunas otras cuando no le causaban la más mínima gracia.

Ambos estaban sentados contra uno de los árboles del jardín, aprovechando lo último que quedaba de la tarde y disfrutando los últimos días antes de que las nevadas empezaran a caer con fuerza.

Después de aquel domingo en la tarde en que se habían quedado conversando por horas, hasta que oscureció, se habían encontrado más veces, y aunque al inicio habían sido observados de manera extrañada, al parecer todos estaban más o menos de acuerdo en que si es que Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter podían arreglar sus diferencias y llevarse en paz, entonces el mundo mágico iría mejor.

—No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso —continuó riendo Harry, mientras Draco le contaba cómo, cuando tenía siete años, había pintado el agua de la pileta de su casa de color verde la tarde en que su padre esperaba unos inversionistas alemanes. Draco, pensando que la bandera de Alemania era verde, pensó que así ayudaría a su padre.

Draco rió también, más que nada contagiado por la risa de Harry, hasta que ambos suspiraron de cansancio.

—Espero que cuando empiece a nevar aún nos podamos sentar a conversar de vez en cuando —dijo entonces Harry.

Draco giró un poco para verlo mejor, no recordaba que Harry estuviera tan cerca.

—No me molestaría hacerlo, es más… —Draco humedeció sus labios un poco, sabiendo que eso conseguía siempre hacer que la mirada de Harry se nublara un instante —, disfruto mucho conversando contigo.

—Yo… yo también lo hago —asintió Harry rápidamente, mientras sus ojos no dejaban de ver los labios de Draco.

  1. El que ahora fueran amigos y hablaran seguido no quería decir que sus sueños con él hayan disminuido, sino todo lo contrario, ahora que sabía qué clase de persona era, eso parecía incrementar su imaginación.   



—Tal vez en el Gran Comedor, o en los pasillos… no será lo mismo, pero no te puedo llevar a las mazmorras, a menos que…

—¿A menos qué? —pregunto Harry, empezando a prestar atención

—…Tendría que llevarte a mi habitación, ya sabes que la sala común es solo para los de Slytherin.

—¿Tu habitación? —parpadeó Harry.

—¿En serio fue lo único que escuchaste?

—No, yo… no —negó Harry, mientras se apartaba y se ponía en pie.

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó Draco, extrañado, no pensó que Harry se enfadaría y se iría.

—Tengo que estudiar.

—¿Y está todo bien? —le preguntó Draco, mucho más asustado ahora.

—Estoy confundido —reconoció Harry, bien era que lo había escuchado llamándolo en sueños, y que parecía ser del agrado de Draco, pero aún temía estropear todo lo que había avanzado con él por equivocar sus percepciones.

—¿Respecto a qué? —increpó Draco, un poco más enfadado, no era justo que ahora, después de todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, Harry le salga con eso.

—Lo siento, yo… yo debo irme. Ya nos vemos por allí —le dijo, dándole una palmada en el hombro, antes de correr hacia el castillo.

—¡Mierda! —bramó Draco cuando Harry estuvo lo suficientemente lejos.

*

Harry observó desde una de las ventanas del segundo piso a Draco dar una patada al árbol y luego recoger sus cosas y salir corriendo. Eso lo hizo sentir muy mal. Tal vez debería haber hablado con Draco y decirle la verdad, decirle lo que sentía. ¿Por qué tenía que actuar de esa manera tan tonta?, se preguntó, mientras subía a su habitación, aunque aún era temprano, no tenía ganas de hacer nada más que meterse a la cama y recordarse lo patético que era.

*

Draco tiró la mochila sobre el piso y se lanzó a la cama, cerró las cortinas y gritó de frustración. Potter a veces era tan inseguro que daban ganas de patearlo. Solo le quedaban dos opciones, ir a buscarlo a la sala de Griffyndor y de una vez por todas hacer que reaccionara, o esperar que fuera él quien lo buscara.

Luego de un rato, se sentó, un poco más calmado y trató de meditar sobre cuál sería el mejor plan.

*

El viernes en la noche pasó y Harry no participó de la fiesta que habían hecho en la sala común, como casi cada fin de semana que no precedía a exámenes; el sábado estuvo practicando Quiddithc y se extrañó al no ver a Draco cerca; en la tarde lo buscó en el refugio del hurón y en los lugares donde habitualmente ese juntaban, pero tampoco estaba. Pudo ver por el mapa del merodeador que Draco estaba en su habitación en las mazmorras.

Entonces empezó a preocuparse.

—¿O sea que sí te gusta Malfoy? —preguntó Ron, mientras dejaba los bollos que  comía a un lado y lo miraba seriamente.

—Y no quiero que toda la escuela se entere, así que no hables tan fuerte —le increpó Harry.

—¿Y crees que él te corresponde? —le preguntó Hermione, en un susurro.

—Creo que sí.

—Tal vez él solo quiere ser tu amigo y por eso se muestra tan amable contigo… —murmuró Ron, un poco sonrojado. Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—No… hay algo, yo, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero casi estoy seguro de que sí le gusto —Harry no quería explicar lo que había visto en la biblioteca meses atrás.  

—¿Y entonces por qué saliste corriendo? —criticó Hermione.

Harry se encogió de hombros, pero tomó una decisión, esa noche iría y le diría a Draco lo que sentía, si estaba en lo correcto entonces seria genial, y si no, pues… ya se vería.

*

Draco se puso su mejor pijama y se metió en la cama, mirando hacia los doseles del techo y tarareando una canción suavemente, tratando de relajarse mientras esperaba. Aunque sonara demasiado presuntuoso, Draco conocía tanto a Harry que sabía que él no tardaría en aparecer por allí en cualquier momento.

Harry esperó por un largo rato, hasta que uno de los chicos de Slytherin entró, para colarse junto a él y bajo la capa de la invisibilidad, dentro. Con el mapa en una mano y la otra mano sujetando la capa para que no caiga, Harry avanzó entre la hilera de sofás que estaban ocupados por alumnos estudiando o riendo, y se encaminó hacia las habitaciones. Según el mapa, Draco estaba en su habitación y  allí había permanecido todo el día, lo cual había extrañado mucho a Harry, sobre todo cuando Draco le había dicho que no le gustaba estar allí mucho tiempo porque le recordaba al tiempo en que vivía encerrado en la Mansión por el Lord.  

Una vez estuvo de pie delante de la puerta de Draco, pensó en si sería mejor tocar la puerta o entrar simplemente. Luego de meditarlo un instante se dio cuenta de que lo mejor era tocar, no vaya a ser tomado a mal por simplemente entrar.

_Toc, toc_

Draco sonrió satisfecho, antes de levantarse, acomodar su cabello y caminar hacia la puerta. Parpadeó confundido cuando no vio a nadie.

—Lo siento —dijo una voz a sus espaldas, y Draco saltó del susto.

—¿Cómo…?

—Es que no quería darte la oportunidad de que me cierres la puerta en la cara —confesó Harry, mientras se desprendía de su capa de invisibilidad.

Draco apretó un poco los labios y asintió, antes de cerrar la puerta.

—Casi me matas del susto —le reprochó, mientras caminaba hacia su cama y abría las cortinas.

—Es que quería hablarte, por eso he venido.

—No deberías estar aquí —comentó Draco, sentándose en la cama y mirándolo con algo de fastidio.

Harry tragó y caminó hasta la cama, sentándose junto a Draco.

—Es que no has salido en todo el día y pensé que… que algo te había pasado.

Harry se veía tan nervioso que Draco tuvo deseos de abrazarlo y besarlo, pero aún así, continuó.

—Tenía que pensar en algunas cosas y no me apetecía estar fuera.

—Pensé que nos veríamos hoy en la tarde para comer algo, como el fin de semana pasado y…

—¿En serio? —le interrumpió Draco —, yo tenía la idea de que habías salido corriendo y que por ende ya no querrías comer conmigo, o hacer nada.

—Eso es lo que lamento —susurró Harry —haberte dado esa idea…

—¿En serio?

Harry sintió que sus mejillas quemaban más mientras se inclinaba un poco y tomaba los hombros de Draco.

—¿Harry?

—Solo… no quiero perder tu amistad, pero… siento que… siento que siento algo por ti, y es una sensación completamente nueva para mí, pero…

—Harry… —suspiró Draco, mientras este se inclinaba más hacia él.

—Detenme si es que no quieres que…

—No te detendré —garantizó Draco, su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora, por fin, después de tanto tiempo, al fin estaba pasando y se sentía tan nervioso que temía estropear todo.

Harry sonrió un poco y terminó la distancia que había entre ambos, posó sus labios contra los de Draco y lo supo. Supo que había estado en lo correcto, besar a Draco era como beber agua fresca, era como ser absorbido por una vertiginosa y maravillosa sensación. Era sentirse el dueño del universo, probablemente una sensación que se volvería adicción.

Draco, que había fantaseado con ese momento más de una vez, nunca había imaginado tremenda perfección, la forma en que sus labios se acoplaban tan bien; la forma en que Harry podía derretirlo con ese simple toque.

Harry sintió la mano de Draco en su nuca, mientras esa lengua se presionaba insistentemente contra sus labios. Jadeó y le permitió el paso. Sus lenguas danzando la una contra la otra, tratando de obtener el control, persiguiéndose. Sus manos habían ido a parar al cuerpo de Draco, acariciaban sobre la suave tela del pijama los brazos y los hombros.

Cuando se apartaron, ambos estaban sonrojados y agitados.

—Eso ha sido genial —reconoció Harry, acariciando la mejilla de Draco.

Draco sonrió presuntuoso.

—Y aún podemos hacer cosas más geniales —garantizó.

Harry se estremeció por esas palabras y la promesa que representaba.

*


	7. Chapter 7

**Título:** Todos los hechizos que Draco conoce   
  
  
**Personaje: Harry/Draco**   
  
  
**Rating: NC17**   
  
  
**Género: Slash**   
  
  
**Advertencias: Ninguna**  
  
  
 **Notas: Continuación de En las mazmorras (exactamente después).**  
  
  
 **Notas2: Series de one shot que van saliendo según se leen los retos, ojalá se pueda llegar así hasta el último reto.**  
  
  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.

**VII**

**Todos los hechizos que Draco conoce**

Un beso lleva a otro beso, una caricia lleva a otra caricia, y antes de darse cuenta, Draco está siendo apresado por el cuerpo de Harry contra el colchón de su cama. Jadea sin poder controlarse cuando su erección, presente desde hace mucho rato, recibe oleadas de placer al frotarse contra una dureza similar. Harry gimotea sobre él, con su mejilla caliente pegada a la de él.

Los gemidos de Harry se escuchan geniales, y Draco siente que cada uno de esos roncos jadeos es como un empujón al placer absoluto.

Siente una mordida en su cuello y se arquea. No tenía idea de que Harry fuera tan dominante, o desesperado, concluye, cuando siente las manos de Harry colarse debajo de su camisa y tocar la piel de su abdomen y sus costados.

—Harry —gime cuando los dedos de Harry se clavan en su cadera para sujetarlo contra el colchón.

—Mmm… —suspira Harry contra su oído, antes de mordisquearlo.

—¡Oh! —Draco empieza a sentirse un tanto confundido por ese Harry tan seguro de sí mismo; además, si Harry continúa, se correrá rápidamente. Cuando el objeto de tus deseos hace todas las cosas que Harry está haciendo, es imposible controlarse.

—¡Merlín, Draco!, no sabes cuánto es que me gustas… —Harry presiona su nariz contra el cuello de Draco y aspira el perfume de su cabello y su piel, es tan fantástico, que teme que en cualquier momento se despierte y se encuentre solo en su torre de Gryffindor, con los pantalones mojados.

—Harry… —Draco decide dar rienda suelta a todos sus instintos y presiona con una mano una de las nalgas de Harry, se relame al escucharlo gritar, agitado.

—Sí —murmura Harry, sintiendo alguna extraña fascinación en ese gesto.

Envalentonado, Draco, toma con ambas manos el duro trasero de Harry y presiona, empujándose con sus caderas hacia delante. Ambas erecciones frotándose, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más húmedo y caliente.

—Deberíamos… —Harry no puede hablar, sabe que si Draco no se detiene, o él no se detiene, en cualquier momento se correrá dentro de su ropa. Sin embargo no puede hacer que su cuerpo pare.

—Ajá —Draco sabe a lo que Harry se refiere, pero cualquier plan que implique hacer que el cuerpo de Harry deje de estar en contacto con el suyo, aún con la ropa entre ellos, es rápidamente descartado. Además, está tan cerca.

—Draco —Harry se lanza sobre los labios de Draco, los muerde, invade su boca con su lengua, la recorre completamente y luego se aleja, mordiéndolo nuevamente en el labio inferior.

Draco se muerde los labios, observando, en medio de una bruma de placer, el cuerpo de Harry, aún con la ropa puesta, sobre él, lo necesita ver, sentir su piel caliente.

—Evanesco —susurra, con todo el deseo que puede, no estando cien por ciento seguro de que vaya a funcionar, pero sí lo hace: una suave bruma de magia los envuelve y ambos jadean de placer al sentir sus pieles, calientes, entrar en contacto.

Draco no tienen tiempo de sorprenderse por lo que ha logrado, simplemente envuelve con sus piernas desnudas la cintura de Harry, y se arquea al sentir su erección contra la de Harry, siendo apretadas y acariciadas juntas.

Harry ni siquiera se detiene a mirar o admirar el cuerpo desnudo de Draco, solo se apoya mejor en la cama con una mano y con la otra envuelve ambas erecciones, basta solo un par de toques antes de que ambos se estremezcan de placer.

Un latigazo de placer hace que Draco tire su cabeza hacia atrás, un grito estrangulado escapa de sus labios cuando siente los dientes de Harry mordiéndolo.

Se corren juntos, apretándose entre ellos, tratando de que cada centímetro de su cuerpo esté en contacto el uno con el otro; tratando de no despegarse, de prolongar esa sensación todo el tiempo posible.

Hasta que Harry no se puede sostener más y se deja caer sobre Draco, que gime ligeramente.

—Wow —exhala Harry, luego de un largo momento de silencio.

Draco suelta una risita.

—Sí, wow…

Harry finalmente reúne las fuerzas necesarias para empujarse hacia un lado. Draco rápidamente gira y ambos quedan cara a cara, observándose.

—Eso ha sido genial —le dice Harry, pasando sus dedos al fin por el suave cabello rubio.

—¿Lo crees? —preguntó Draco coquetamente, mientras tomaba la mano que Harry usaba para acomodar su cabello, y besaba la palma. Se regocijó por el estremecimiento de su compañero.

—Y el hechizo… —Harry suspiró.

—¿El hechizo? —preguntó Draco, un poco confundido —, ah… ese hechizo —se sonrojó un poco, no tenía idea de cómo lo había conseguido.

—Cuando, en segundo, hiciste aparecer una serpiente, supe que eras un mago fantástico —admitió Harry, una de sus manos bajando ahora por el hombro y el torso de Draco.

—¿Aún lo recuerdas?

—¿Cómo olvidarlo? Las serpientes siempre me llamaron la atención, y tú creaste una… una muy simpática, dicho sea de paso, aunque un poco terca.

Draco soltó una carcajada.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—¡Claro que sí! Al final me dio pena que Snape la desapareciera.

—Pero, aún me sé el hechizo… si quieres, un día de estos la hago aparecer para ti —prometió Draco, jalando a Harry un poco más junto a él.

—Sería genial —aceptó Harry, dejándose envolver entre los brazos de Draco.

 

 

*****


	8. Chapter 8

**Título:** La varita de espino   
  
  
**Personaje: Harry/Draco**   
  
  
**Rating: NC17**   
  
  
**Género: Slash**   
  
  
**Advertencias: Ninguna**  
  
  
 **Notas: Continuación de todos los hechizos que Draco conoce (exactamente después).**  
  
  
 **Notas2: Series de one shot que van saliendo según se leen los retos, ojalá se pueda llegar así hasta el último reto.**  
  
  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.

VII

La varita de Espino

 

Draco despertó sintiendo un poco de frío, por un instante se sintió desubicado, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de dónde estaba. Estaban en su cama, en las mazmorras, Harry estaba desnudo y a su lado, le parecía que apenas hace unos momentos ambos se habían abrazado, satisfechos, pero al parecer había pasado bastante rato.

Sin soltarse del abrazo de Harry, levantó una mano y la varita de espino, que estaba en la mesa de noche, voló a su mano, conjuró un hechizo y rápidamente la temperatura de la habitación subió un poco, luego la agitó una vez más y las mantas que habían caído al suelo, se levantaron y depositaron sobre sus cuerpos. Harry se removió un poco y Draco se acomodó un poco mejor, de tal manera que pudiera ver su rostro a la luz suave de las antorchas.

Aún tenía la varita de espino en la mano y la observó también un momento, recordando que era la causante de que todo esto ocurriera.

_Casi un año atrás, Mansión Malfoy, pocas semanas después de la guerra._

_Draco estaba tras una puerta especialmente hechizada para poder ver el interior del salón de visitas._

  _—Dice que desea decirte algo importante —le dijo su madre, observando junto a Draco a Harry, que permanecía de pie, apreciando las pinturas que decoraban el lugar._

_—Pues que lo escriba  y que se vaya —rumió Draco, de mal humor, con todo los problemas que se les venían encima, lo último que quería era tener a Potter presumiendo la victoria de su bando y en su propia casa._

_—Esta es una sorpresa —dijo entonces Lucius, entrando al salón donde Harry esperaba, Draco se sobresaltó al verlo, al igual que Harry._

_—Lucius —asintió Harry._

_—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —le preguntó Lucius con los labios apretados. Draco sabía que estaba sumamente incómodo._

_—Quería ver a Draco en realidad —Harry también parecía un poco incómodo._

_Narcissa y Draco intercambiaron miradas confundidas._

_—Él no está disponible en este momento —aseguró Lucius._

_—¿Está enfermo? —preguntó Harry, al parecer se dio cuenta de lo inapropiada de su pregunta porque negó con la cabeza —, como sea, solo quería… quería hablar con él sobre algunos asuntos, pero si no está disponible, no hay problema. No debí aparecer sin avisar._

_—Evidentemente —asintió Lucius._

_Harry entrecerró los ojos y Draco se estremeció por el gesto. Potter parecía tan poderos, más ahora, después de haber matado al Lord._

_—¿Le podrá usted entregar esto? —Harry sacó del interior de su túnica una caja larga y negra._

_Draco sintió su corazón saltar y estuvo tentado a entrar a la habitación en ese mismo instante._

_—¿Una varita? —evidentemente Lucius reconocía el tipo de caja._

_—La varita de Draco —aclaró Harry, realmente parecía fastidiado —, seguramente que él desea tenerla y…_

_—Draco es capaz de pagar por otra varita, no necesita que le andes devolviendo las cosas que le has quitado. No necesita tu compasión._

_Draco dio un paso al frente y extendió la mano involuntariamente._

_—Seguramente Draco es capaz de comprar todas las varitas que desee —aceptó Harry, sus mejillas estaban algo encendidas. Draco nunca lo había visto así y algo diferente empezó a sentirse en su interior —, sin embargo sé que él no desea ninguna de esas, desea esta, y es mi voluntad que la tenga, así que por favor, entréguesela._

_Harry dejó la caja negra sobre la mesa de centro y se dio la vuelta._

_—Y buenas tardes —dijo antes de meterse a la chimenea, y sin esperar ninguna respuesta de Lucius, gritar el nombre de Grindmauld Places y desaparecer._

_Draco corrió hacia la habitación y prácticamente saltó sobre la cajita negra antes de que Lucius pudiera ponerle una mano encima. Con manos temblorosas la abrió y encontró su varita de espino junto a una nota que descartó por el momento._

_Magia recorrió su cuerpo cuando por fin la tomó y agitó, una sonrisa boba se instaló en su rostro._

_“Me sirvió bastante durante la guerra, pero creo que es justo que te la devuelva. Gracias por prestármela._

_HP”_

_Y en ese momento, mientras escuchaba a su padre decir que era inaudito tener en casa la varita que había vencido al Lord, Draco se enamoró de Harry Potter._  

—Vaya… ¿qué hora es? —preguntó Harry, parpadeando confundido, no recordaba donde estaban sus lentes, pero aún así podía ver el rostro de Draco cerca de él.

Draco, sonriente, agitó la varita y unos números aparecieron en el aire un instante.

—Once de la noche.

—Me quedé dormido.

—Sabes, Harry, nunca te llegué a agradecer correctamente por habérmela devuelto —comentó Draco, extendiendo la varita hacia Harry, que dudó un instante y la tomó con manos temblorosas.

—Era justo que la tuvieras, de alguna manera me ayudaste a ganar la guerra y pensé que sería lo correcto.

—¿Mataste al Lord con esta varita? —Draco solo necesitaba confirmarlo.

—Ajá.

Draco se quedó en silencio un instante, antes de recibir la varita de manos de Harry y ponerla de vuelta en la mesa de noche.

—Solo te puedo decir que, qué bien que decidiste ir a devolvérmela —Draco se acurrucó contra el cuerpo tibio de Harry, por lo pronto no tenía intención de moverse o dejar a Harry moverse de allí. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Título:** Narcisssa   
  
  
**Personaje: Harry/Draco**   
  
  
**Rating: NC17**   
  
  
**Género: Slash**   
  
  
**Advertencias: Ninguna**  
  
  
 **Notas: Continuación de La varita de espino (exactamente después).**  
  
  
 **Notas2: Series de one shot que van saliendo según se leen los retos, ojalá se pueda llegar así hasta el último reto.**  
  
  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.

**Narcissa:**

—¿Has pensado en qué haremos ahora? —preguntó Harry,  acomodándose mejor en la cama, era ya media noche y pensaba seriamente insinuarle a Draco que lo dejara pasar la noche allí, después de todo, tenía la habitación para él solo y Harry no quería apartarse de su lado.

—Se me ocurren muchas cosas que hacer, la verdad, pero no sé qué tan dispuesto estés a intentarlo —murmuró Draco, empezando a besarle el cuello a Harry. Quería que se quedara con él, quería hacerlo suyo, quería que le hiciera el amor, quería tantas cosas, pero no sabía si es que todo eso sería ir demasiado rápido.

—Mmm…. —Harry suspiró y luego soltó una risita cuando Draco lamió detrás de su oreja.

—¿Cosquillas?

—Un poco —Harry soltó otra risita y Draco se apartó un poco, con la ceja arqueada —, no era mi intensión hacerte reír.

—Lo imagino, tu intención era desviarme de la conversación —protestó Harry, aunque no muy enserio.

—A ver… ¿Qué haremos con qué? —le preguntó Draco, recostando a Harry en la cama y poniéndose de lado para ver su rostro; con sus manos iba acariciando el pecho con lentitud.

—Nosotros… ¿existe algún nosotros? —preguntó Harry, luchando con el estremecimiento de placer que Draco le estaba causando.

—Vaya… han pasado, ¿qué, cuatro horas completas, desde que nos besamos y ya estás haciendo esas preguntas? —le dijo Draco, acercando su rostro más al de Harry.

Harry se sonrojó.

—Es solo que… No quiero ser demasiado demandante, pero es que… —Draco lo silenció con un beso.

—Estoy bromeando —confesó Draco, sonriendo —, entiendo tu punto. Mira, Harry, yo creo que siento muchas cosas por ti, y sé… sé que tú también —Harry asintió ante la muda pregunta de Draco —, pero también sé que por más que ahora todo esté en paz y que dentro de la escuela las cosas vayan tranquilas, todavía hay cosas que la gente no ha olvidado.

—Pues a mí no me interesa lo que digan los demás, solo tú y mis amigos, ellos son como mi familia —le aseguró Harry, tomando la mano de Draco y entrelazando los dedos.

Draco suspiró suavemente, ese tema de la familia era algo que le preocupaba, y mucho.

—Yo estoy dispuesto a hacerle frente a mi familia por lo nuestro.

—¿Tú crees que tus padres se enfaden? —preguntó Harry, nunca había pensado en nada más que estar con Draco, no había meditado en qué pasaría con el mundo o la gente que conocían.

—Probablemente —Draco había meditado eso bastante, sabía que se metería en un gran lío, pero aún así, la idea de tener a Harry era mucho más fuerte.

—Tu madre mintió porque necesitaba encontrarte —le dijo Harry, mirándolo a los ojos, notó que Draco parecía un poco asustado —, le mintió al mismísimo Lord, delante de todos sus mortífagos —Harry negó con la cabeza —, es más, puedo asegurarte que con solo eso, tu madre es la responsable de que no me mataran, y todo eso lo hizo por ti, porque te ama, no creo que ahora se oponga a esto si es que le dices que te hace feliz.

Draco sonrió un poco.

—Sí, me hace feliz. Y sí, tienes razón, es probable que no se enfade, aunque ese no es el problema.

—¿No?

—El problema será mi padre, ya verás.

insta�� o(�m��-

 

_—¿Una varita? —evidentemente Lucius reconocía el tipo de caja._

_—La varita de Draco —aclaró Harry, realmente parecía fastidiado —, seguramente que él desea tenerla y…_

_—Draco es capaz de pagar por otra varita, no necesita que le andes devolviendo las cosas que le has quitado. No necesita tu compasión._

_Draco dio un paso al frente y extendió la mano involuntariamente._

_—Seguramente Draco es capaz de comprar todas las varitas que desee —aceptó Harry, sus mejillas estaban algo encendidas. Draco nunca lo había visto así y algo diferente empezó a sentirse en su interior —, sin embargo sé que él no desea ninguna de esas, desea esta, y es mi voluntad que la tenga, así que por favor, entréguesela._

_Harry dejó la caja negra sobre la mesa de centro y se dio la vuelta._

_—Y buenas tardes —dijo antes de meterse a la chimenea, y sin esperar ninguna respuesta de Lucius, gritar el nombre de Grindmauld Places y desaparecer._

_Draco corrió hacia la habitación y prácticamente saltó sobre la cajita negra antes de que Lucius pudiera ponerle una mano encima. Con manos temblorosas la abrió y encontró su varita de espino junto a una nota que descartó por el momento._

_Magia recorrió su cuerpo cuando por fin la tomó y agitó, una sonrisa boba se instaló en su rostro._

_“Me sirvió bastante durante la guerra, pero creo que es justo que te la devuelva. Gracias por prestármela._

_HP”_

_Y en ese momento, mientras escuchaba a su padre decir que era inaudito tener en casa la varita que había vencido al Lord, Draco se enamoró de Harry Potter._  

—Vaya… ¿qué hora es? —preguntó Harry, parpadeando confundido, no recordaba donde estaban sus lentes, pero aún así podía ver el rostro de Draco cerca de él.

Draco, sonriente, agitó la varita y unos números aparecieron en el aire un instante.

—Once de la noche.

—Me quedé dormido.

—Sabes, Harry, nunca te llegué a agradecer correctamente por habérmela devuelto —comentó Draco, extendiendo la varita hacia Harry, que dudó un instante y la tomó con manos temblorosas.

—Era justo que la tuvieras, de alguna manera me ayudaste a ganar la guerra y pensé que sería lo correcto.

—¿Mataste al Lord con esta varita? —Draco solo necesitaba confirmarlo.

—Ajá.

Draco se quedó en silencio un instante, antes de recibir la varita de manos de Harry y ponerla de vuelta en la mesa de noche.

—Solo te puedo decir que, qué bien que decidiste ir a devolvérmela —Draco se acurrucó contra el cuerpo tibio de Harry, por lo pronto no tenía intención de moverse o dejar a Harry moverse de allí. 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Título:** ¿Pero él no era un mortífago?   
  
  
**Personaje: Harry/Draco**   
  
  
**Rating: NC17**   
  
  
**Género: Slash**   
  
  
**Advertencias: Ninguna**  
  
  
 **Notas: Continuación de Narcissa.**  
  
  
 **Notas2: Series de one shot que van saliendo según se leen los retos, ojalá se pueda llegar así hasta el último reto.**  
  
  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.

**X**

**¿Pero él no era un mortífago?**

****

Las cosas hay que enfrentarlas de una vez, mientras más se posterguen, peor será, serás infeliz tratando de adivinar las supuestas reacciones, tu mente hará el problema mucho más grande y no podrás encontrar paz.

Eso es lo que Harry había dicho esa noche, había animado a Draco a salir a la luz, él estaba seguro de que lo quería a su lado, estaba seguro que ambos podrían con ello; que ya no eran niños, eran adultos que podían tomar sus decisiones y afrontarlas.

Y había sonado muy bonito, por supuesto. Draco creía que el hecho de estar enamorado de Harry hacía que cualquier cosa que le dijera sonara como una buena idea. Aunque a veces no lo era tanto.

—Son unos imbéciles —bufó Harry, dejando el periódico en la mesa con más fuerza de la necesaria. Draco lo miró en silencio, al igual que Ron, Hermione, Blaise y las hermanas Greengrass —, no saben lo que dicen, no tienen ningún derecho siquiera a preguntar. El Wizengamot los dejó libres, eso quiere decir que no te pueden acusar de nada.

—Tal vez debas calmarte —dijo finalmente Draco —, todos pueden ver cuánto te afecta.

Draco se sentía un tanto sobrecogido por todo, porque sentía que estaba generando más problemas de los que podría manejar, que no estaba haciendo, tal como era su plan, feliz a Harry.

—¡Qué lo vean! —levantó la voz Harry y Hermione bufó audiblemente —, qué vean cuánto me ofende que cuestionen mi capacidad para escoger a quién querer, que me da bronca que osen siquiera escribir algo sobre ti, como si tuvieran derecho a juzgarte.

—Así no se solucionan las cosas —le reprendió Hermione, alrededor, varios alumnos lo miraban fijamente.

—Pensé que matando a Voldemort (estremecimiento de la mitad de los presentes en la mesa) se solucionaría todo.

—Solo tienes que darles tiempo —dijo entonces Draco, tomando la mano de Harry bajo la mesa —, si ellos notan lo mucho que te molesta, lo mucho que te pueden hacer perder el control, será peor, mucho peor.

—Pero, te están ofendiendo, ¿no te das cuenta?

Draco miró hacia el titular:

_“Harry Potter se hace novio de Draco Malfoy” ¿Acaso no era él un mortífago reconocido?”_

—Y tampoco pienso ir enseñándole el brazo izquierdo a todos para que vean que no lo soy, es su problema lo que crean, no el mío y no el tuyo —le explicó Draco con voz firme.

Harry lo miró por un largo instante y asintió. Draco tenía razón, por supuesto, ellos no tenían nada que demostrar.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Título:** ¿Pero él no era un mortífago?   
  
  
**Personaje: Harry/Draco**   
  
  
**Rating: NC17**   
  
  
**Género: Slash**   
  
  
**Advertencias: Ninguna**  
  
  
 **Notas: Continuación de ¿Pero él no era un mortífago?**  
  
  
 **Notas2: Series de one shot que van saliendo según se leen los retos, ojalá se pueda llegar así hasta el último reto.**  
  
  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.

** X **

** Eso se lo sacó a los Blacks **

****

—¡Completamente inaceptable! —exclamó Lucius; pese a no levantar la voz, Draco sintió como si le hubiera gritado con todas sus fuerzas.

—Comprendo tu punto de vista, padre, sin embargo debes entender que, al tener yo dieciocho años, soy completamente capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones, sobre todo en este tipo de cosas.

—¿Tomar tus propias decisiones? —Lucius entrecerró los ojos un poco y Draco luchó contra su voluntad y permaneció completamente quieto, con la espalda recta y sin parpadear.

—Así es, mis propias decisiones.

—¿Y qué hay de lo que es mejor para tu familia? ¿No te das cuenta acaso de que nosotros buscamos lo mejor para ti?

—Por supuesto, padre, pero también entiende que quien sabe qué es lo mejor para mí soy yo.

—¡Ese muchacho fue el que mató al Lord!

—Y no sabes cómo se lo agradezco; y aunque te duela, sé que tú también se lo agradeces, el tipo estaba loco, terminaría matándonos a todos… lo sabes muy bien.

—¿Entonces lo haces por agradecimiento? ¿Porque te ha deslumbrado su fama? —Lucius se inclinó más hacia el frente y Draco sintió sus mejillas quemar un poco.

—No, claro que no, lo hago porque es lo que quiero, y punto.

—Esa no es una respuesta.

—Lo es para mí —respondió Draco, poniéndose de pie —, y eso es lo que quería decirte, ahora debo preparar mi equipaje para volver a la escuela.

Lucius bufó, pero lo dejó ir. En cuanto Draco cerró la puerta, Narcissa apareció por otra de las puertas.

—Sabes que tarde o temprano lo tendrás que aceptar.

—Si es que dura, ya sabes que ese tipo de uniones basadas en tensión no resuelta no duran mucho.

—No puedes asegurarlo —le corrigió Narcissa, mientras se servía una taza de té.

—Pero lo que puedo asegurar es que la vena rebelde es tu culpa.

—¿Mi culpa? —sonrió Narcissa.

—Eso, definitivamente, le viene de los Black —negó Lucius y Narcissa río suavemente por el comentario. En realidad sabía que su esposo tenía razón, la rebeldía les venía de ese lado de la familia. 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Título:** Nuestra magia   
  
  
**Personaje: Harry/Draco**   
  
  
**Rating: NC17**   
  
  
**Género: Slash**   
  
  
**Advertencias: Ninguna**  
  
  
 **Notas: Continuación de Eso se lo sacó a los Blacks**  
  
  
 **Notas2: Series de one shot que van saliendo según se leen los retos, ojalá se pueda llegar así hasta el último reto.**  
  
  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.

** XII **

** Nuestra magia **

Draco estaba realmente enfadado; agitaba la varita de izquierda a derecha, haciendo que todas las almohadas de la habitación levitaran y chocaran entre ellas con tanta fuerza que reventaban, dejando una gran cantidad de plumas flotando; pero aún así Draco no se calmaba y seguía apareciendo y apareciendo más almohadas.

—Draco —llamó Harry, entrando con precaución a la habitación.

—No quiero hablar en este momento —gruñó Draco, sin dejar de mover su varita.

—Cariño…

—Harry, por favor, no.

—Tu padre a veces se puede equivocar un poco, pero…

—¿Equivocar un poco? ¿Equivocar un poco? —Draco dejó de agitar las almohadas y centró su atención en Harry.

—Pues… —murmuró Harry, sabiéndose en el ojo de la tormenta.

—Equivocarse fue aliarse con Voldemort, equivocarse fue no escuchar mis razones para estar contigo, incluso el ponerse necio en no querer dejarme disponer de la herencia del abuelo Abrax para el viaje que queríamos hacer cuando terminamos la escuela, o para que yo pudiera estudiar transformaciones y no negocios como el quería, pero esto… esto es…

—Lo sé, y me da mucha lástima que se porte así.

—A mí lo que me da es rabia, sabe muy bien que me está lastimando, y aún así…

—Sabes que desde el principio se opuso a lo nuestro, no es de extrañar que actúe como actúa… por eso estaba pensando, verás, he hablado con Hermione y…

—¿Vas a cancelar el compromiso? —le preguntó Draco, un poco asustado; no quería imaginar que tras siete años y tantas cosas, Harry por fin se hubiera hartado de los problemas de su familia y quisiera retractarse y dejarlo.

—¡Claro que no! ¿Tú quieres?

—No —negó rápidamente Draco —, por nada del mundo.

Ambos se miraron un instante, tratando de calmarse.

—Hermione y yo hemos hablado, esto de separación de bienes es algo que se hace en el mundo muggle bastante seguido, es más, esta separación generalmente implica demostrar que no se están casando por dinero, sino por amor y…

—¿Quieres aceptar lo que dice mi padre?

—Si es lo que se necesita para que puedas estar tranquilo y feliz, yo lo haré, lo que sea, Draco.

Draco lo miró un instante, antes de lanzarse sobre él y empezar a besarlo con emoción.

—No quiero hacer lo que mi padre dice, un acuerdo de esa naturaleza implica que no sea un matrimonio con contrato mágico, sino un contrato civil simple.

—Pero… —Harry luchaba entre la premura de sentir las manos de Draco abriéndole la camisa y el tratar de seguir el hilo de lo que Draco quería decirle.

—Si hacemos eso, nuestras magias no se unirán.

—Tal vez más adelante, cuando tu padre esté seguro y tú… —Harry se estremeció cuando la mano experta de Draco se metió dentro de su pantalón, acariciando con la punta de los dedos la punta de erección.

—Sobre él, escojo nuestra magia —replicó Draco, empezando a abrir los pantalones y tirando de ellos —, lamento haber sido tan tonto —besó a Harry nuevamente —, no hay nada que decidir o que me altere; tú y yo nos uniremos mágicamente, y si mi padre no lo quiere aceptar será una pena, pero no pienso malgastar un solo minuto más sufriendo por ello.

—Te amo —susurró Harry, besando a Draco, mientras sus cuerpos entraban en contacto.

—Y yo, Harry, y yo… 


	13. Chapter 13

**Título:** Perfecto   
  
  
**Personaje: Harry/Draco**   
  
  
**Rating: NC17**   
  
  
**Género: Slash**   
  
  
**Advertencias: Ninguna**  
  
  
 **Notas: Continuación de Nuestra Magia**  
  
  
 **Notas2: Series de one shot que van saliendo según se leen los retos, ojalá se pueda llegar así hasta el último reto.**  
  
  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.

** XII **

** Perfecto: **

Lucius dio un sorbo más a su copa de fire whisky, mientras la chimenea calentaba la habitación. Delante de él, en la mesa del centro había una gran fotografía que mostraba a un niño de ocho años, con el cabello rubio peinado correctamente y la elegante túnica si arrugas; el niño sonreía a la cámara con estudiada simpatía, mientras alrededor el jardín cambiaba de estaciones. Lucius recordaba claramente cuando habían hecho esa fotografía; había costado mucho lograr el hechizo para que hubiera ese efecto en el paisaje.

 —En lugar de ver esa imagen, que es bella, no lo niego —dijo Narcissa, entrando y encendiendo un poco más las antorchas, traía consigo otra fotografía —, deberías ver esta.

Lucius aceptó la fotografía de manos de su esposa y la observó, en esta Draco estaba de pie, junto a Harry, ambos iban tomados de la mano, junto a ellos estaban Ron y Hermione de un lado y Blaise y Astoria del otro; parecían estar celebrando algo, pues traían ropa muggle de fiesta, atrás de ellos había fuegos artificiales; pero eso no fue lo que llamó la atención de Lucius, sino la sonrisa de Draco, era diferente a la que mostraba en la otra fotografía, en esta había algo más.

—Yo solo quise… quise que fuera perfecto, para que no resultara dañado —le dijo Lucius.

—Míralo —le instó Narcissa —, yo lo veo perfecto, su sonrisa, el brillo de sus ojos…

Lucius apretó los labios un poco.

—Felicidad —murmuró al fin.

—Felicidad —confirmó Narcissa. —Nosotros hicimos lo posible por darle una vida perfecta, una educación perfecta, y nos equivocamos en muchas cosas, y aún así, míralo, es perfecto porque es feliz.

Lucius observó nuevamente la fotografía, la mano de Draco sujetaba fuertemente la de Harry.

Suspiró vencido.

—Espero aún estar a tiempo para la ceremonia —decidió.

—Por supuesto que lo estás —garantizó Narcissa.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Título:**  Pesadilla   
  
  
  
**Personaje: Harry/Draco**   
  
  
  
**Rating: NC17**   
  
  
  
**Género: Slash**   
  
  
  
**Advertencias: Ninguna**   
  
  
  
**Notas: Continuación de Continuación de[Eso se lo sacó a los Blacks](http://dracothon.livejournal.com/224605.html) Y antes de [Nuestra Magia](http://dracothon.livejournal.com/224771.html)**   
  
  
  
**Notas2: Series de one shot que van saliendo según se leen los retos, ojalá se pueda llegar así hasta el último reto.**   
  
  
  
**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_  es propiedad de J. K. Rowling,  _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._  Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.   
  
  


** XII **

** Pesadilla **

 

  
  


Y va otra más. 

La voz del Lord resonando por todo el castillo hizo que la piel se le erizara. A su alrededor los chicos y chicas empezaron a soltar exclamaciones de sorpresa. A lo lejos vio a Hermione y Ron, ambos tomados de la mano y con una expresión en su rostro… Su expresión lo decía todo.

—Harry Potter ha muerto —dijo la voz del Lord, claramente en las afueras del castillo.

Todos se miraron incrédulos.

—Ha muerto el muy cobarde, tratando de escapar —continuó el Lord.

Draco, al igual que todos, se puso en pie y caminaron con pasos lentos, como quien prolonga una agonía, hasta el exterior.

Draco no lo podía creer, pero allí estaba, Harry en brazos del semi gigante. Harry estaba muerto.

—Pero él no es un cobarde —murmuró alguien cerca de Draco, y él asintió, compartiendo la opinión.

Y entonces su padre lo llamó. Draco trató de ignorarlo. Potter estaba muerto, él se había quedado en el Castillo, luchando, pero no a favor de Voldemort. Él tenía la esperanza de que… ¿esperanza? ¿Qué su padre no le había dicho que las guerras no se ganan con buenos sentimientos ni con esperanzas?

Pero entonces su madre lo llamó y ese era un llamado que él no podía ignorar.

Miró alrededor y caminó, delante de todos, porque su madre se lo pedía. Dejó el Castillo y el bando de Potter y avanzó hacia el bando que era el ganador. Aunque nunca imaginó que en el medio, Voldemort extendería  los brazos hacia él.

El cuerpo de Voldemort, frío y cadavérico, fue la peor cosa que sintió en su vida. Sus dedos, como garras, clavándose en su espalda, su aliento putrefacto… Era demasiado, demasiado.

Se removió, tratando de librarse de él, pero entonces las manos apretaron mucho más y le empezaba a costar respirar. Se trató de soltar con más fuerza, pero eso parecía hacer el agarre mucho más fuerte. Hasta que no pudo más y gritó.

Entonces se sentó de golpe y descubrió que era una pesadilla. Estaba ahora en su cama, en las mazmorras de Slytherin, Voldemort no había ganado y Harry no había muerto.

Con su varita convocó un lumus y en la mesa de noche observó la fotografía en movimiento que tenía de Harry y él, tomada en Hogsmade por Granger unas semanas atrás, en ella Harry y Draco estaban fuera de Cabeza de Puerco, apoyados contra la pared y conversando, riendo mejor dicho, sobre algo que Draco le estaba contando y entonces Granger había capturado el momento. Draco amaba esa foto.

Pensando en eso, en los buenos momentos y en ver a Harry al día siguiente, volvió a oscurecer la habitación, confiando en que ya no tendría más pesadillas.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Título:** **La Mansión Malfoy**   
  
  
  
**Personaje: Harry/Draco**   
  
  
  
**Rating: NC17**   
  
  
  
**Género: Slash**   
  
  
  
**Advertencias: Ninguna**   
  
  
  
  
**Notas: Continuación[Perfecto ](http://dracothon.livejournal.com/225258.html)**   
  
  
  
**Notas2: Series de one shot que van saliendo según se leen los retos, ojalá se pueda llegar así hasta el último reto.**   
  
  
  
**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_  es propiedad de J. K. Rowling,  _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._  Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.   
  
  


** XIII **

** La Mansión Malfoy **

 

  
  


A Harry no le gustaba ir allí. No solo era porque era un lugar que le recordaba a la guerra, pese a todas las modificaciones y remodelaciones que Narcissa le había hecho. Había algo allí que no le gustaba. Era una sensación de presión en su pecho cada vez que entraba allí. Era casi como sentir la reprobación de toda la línea familiar de los Malfoy.

Aún así, tomó aire y tocó con la varita la reja alta de metal. Era un intento vano, pues por más que Draco y Lucius mismo lo habían intentado, aún después del matrimonio, la Mansión no quería reconocer la magia de Harry como parte de la magia de los Malfoy. Por lo tanto no le hacía caso.

Sin embargo esta vez la Mansión abrió sus rejas rápidamente, sin sonar como bisagras viejas además. Sorprendido, entró antes de que la Mansión decidiera cambiar de opinión y avanzó por los jardines, donde los pavos albinos seguían paseando libremente alrededor de la fuente. Harry puso los ojos en blanco por ello, le parecía demasiado que tuvieran esos pavos albinos allí.

No se detuvo hasta que estuvo en las puertas de roble, estas se abrieron apenas terminó de subir la pequeña escalinata. El interior de la Mansión, iluminado por las ventanas abiertas, lo recibió.

Miró cautelosamente al interior, todo estaba en silencio, como siempre, y no había nadie a la vista.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos hasta el segundo piso y luego siguió de largo por el pasillo que ya se conocía de memoria, pese a haber estado allí apenas un par de veces.

Su corazón latía con fuerza y sentía las manos calientes y húmedas. No había sabido de Draco en tres días; la última vez que se habían visto habían tenido una discusión bastante fuerte, y Draco se había marchado enfadado. Harry ya estaba acostumbrado a ello, a que discutieran y uno de los dos saliera enojado. Pero no a que Draco tardara tanto en dar señales de vida. Le había escrito dos cartas y no había recibido respuesta, y ya empezaba a asustarse.

Solo habían dos sitios a donde Draco podría ir, uno era la casa de Blaise y Daphne, y el otro, la Mansión Malfoy, aunque a Draco no le gustaba mucho ir allí porque su padre siempre ponía esa mirada de “te lo dije” que a Draco tanto estresaba. Había estado esa mañana en la casa de Blaise y Daphne y sabía por ellos que Lucius y Narcissa habían ido a pasar dos semanas a Francia, así que era seguro que Draco estaba en la Mansión.

Llegó hasta la puerta oscura que daba a la habitación de Draco y tocó dos veces, no hubo respuesta alguna.

Frunció el ceño e insistió, y entonces la manija se abrió suavemente. Harry miró con recelo la puerta y luego la empujó con la punta de la varita. Dentro la habitación estaba oscura y caliente por las cortinas cerradas. Al fondo se podía ver la cama alta y con doseles verdes y a alguien allí.

—¿Draco? —preguntó Harry, caminando con prisas hacia la cama.

Soltó un jadeo al ver a Draco allí, con el rostro sonrojado y los labios rojos. Tocó su frente y estaba muy caliente.

—¿Draco? —llamó una vez más, pero el chico no respondió.

Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y parecía sufrir por la fiebre.

—¡Draco! —gritó un poco más fuerte, el chico al fin abrió los ojos un instante, antes de suspirar.

—Harry… me siento mal.

—L o sé, lo sé… espera —Harry bajó corriendo al recibidor para usar la chimenea y llamar a un medimago, luego volvió a donde Draco estaba y conjuró un depósito de agua fresca y un paño.

Draco pareció calmarse un poco al sentir el agua fresca sobre su frente y Harry se quedó a su lado hasta que vino el medimago e informó que Draco tenía una fuerte neumonía y que había empeorado al no ser atendido de la fiebre.

—Parece que los elfos se fueron con Lucius y Narcissa, como no había nadie con él, no pudimos cuidarlo —se excusó Harry, sintiéndose culpable por haber esperado tanto pensando que se trataba de una pelea más.

El medimago le dio una gran cantidad de pociones y recomendaciones que debía seguir, entre ellas, no moverlo de allí hasta por lo menos unos cuantos días más.

A Harry no le quedó más remedio que traer algunas cosas e instalarse junto a Draco en la habitación, esperando que mejore para poder irse.

Aunque lo cierto es que la Mansión ya no se sentía tan opresiva y hasta parecía colaborar con él, dejándolo encontrar las cosas que necesitaba en el momento requerido para poder atender a Draco.

—Lamento haberme ido así, estaba muy enfadado.

—Eso no importa ahora —le dijo Harry, muchas horas después y recostado junto a él, cuando la fiebre ya casi había desaparecido —, debiste haber vuelto si te sentías un poco mal. ¿Qué tal si la Mansión no me dejaba entrar? Nunca me dejaba hacerlo; hubiera tenido que esperar a Lucius y Narcissa, o suponer que estabas en otro sitio.

—No pensé que estaría tan mal. Además, la Mansión nunca te negaría la entrada si es que vienes a ayudar a uno de nosotros. Eso te convierte en parte de la familia.

—¿En serio? ¿Una Mansión decide cuando soy parte de la familia?

Draco negó con la cabeza y bajó un poco la voz.

—A estas alturas ya deberías saber que la Mansión es mucho más que una simple mansión. Y deberías cuidar lo que dices, si no quieres aparecer en el techo o algo peor.

Harry frunció el ceño, pero no se atrevió a no creerle a Draco, después de todo, no quería aparecer en algún lejano a esa cama, junto a Draco.


	16. Chapter 16

**Título:**   **La Mansión Malfoy**  
  
  
  
 **Personaje: Harry/Draco**  
  
  
  
 **Rating: NC17**  
  
  
  
 **Género: Slash**  
  
  
  
 **Advertencias: Ninguna**  
  
  
  
  
 **Notas: Continuación[ Narcissa ](http://dracothon.livejournal.com/223026.html)**  
  
  
  
 **Notas2: Series de one shot que van saliendo según se leen los retos, ojalá se pueda llegar así hasta el último reto.**  
  
  
  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_  es propiedad de J. K. Rowling,  _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._  Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.

 

** XIV **

** Mi padre se enterará de esto… **

 

  
  


 

Cuando Draco le había dicho a Harry que hablaría con sus padres y les diría que estaba saliendo con él, lo invadió un gran nerviosismo. Un buen nerviosismo. Uno que le decía que Draco lo estaba tomando en serio y que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ellos dos. Harry sintió más que nunca, sus sentimientos plenamente correspondidos.

Draco se dejó abrazar por Harry, ambos estaban en la cama, era domingo en la mañana y Harry había pasado toda la noche allí, con él. Y lo que lo hacía sonreír de satisfacción no solo era el sexo; (eso ayudaba mucho, claro), era la cálida sensación que se había instalado en su pecho desde que Harry había aceptado sentir algo por él.

 _Definitivamente, mi padre se tiene que enterar de esto,_ pensó, mientras se acurrucaba un poco más a Harry.

 

*


	17. Chapter 17

**Título:**   **Scorpius**  
  
  
  
 **Personaje: Harry/Draco**  
  
  
  
 **Rating: NC17**  
  
  
  
 **Género: Slash**  
  
  
  
 **Advertencias: Ninguna**  
  
  
  
  
 **Notas: Continuación[Nuestra Magia](http://dracothon.livejournal.com/224771.html)**  
  
  
  
 **Notas2: Series de one shot que van saliendo según se leen los retos, ojalá se pueda llegar así hasta el último reto.**  
  
  
  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_  es propiedad de J. K. Rowling,  _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._  Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.

 

** Scorpius **

 

  
  


 

Harry había recibido la propuesta de Draco con gran ánimo; el también había pensado en que era buena idea tener niños. Él quería niños, y cuando se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Draco, pensó que esa era una idea que tendría que descartar.

Sin embargo, allí estaban, sentados junto a Astoria, una de las mejores amigas de Draco y quien estaba dispuesta a apoyarlos; los tres esperaban impacientemente al mendimago que se encargaría de hacer todo.

Cuando, una hora después, salían de allí, los tres sonreían de oreja a oreja.

—Será genial, o más que genial —decía Draco, sin soltar de la mano a Astoria por un lado y a Harry con la otra mano.

—Draco, primero tenemos que ver que funcione y me embarace, no quiero que te hagas ilusiones tan rápido y luego tengas que esperar más tiempo.

—Ella tiene razón, Draco —instó Harry —, hay que tomarlo con calma.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —asintió Draco, aunque un instante después sonrió ampliamente —, se llamará Scorpius.

Astoria sonrió complacida y Harry soltó una carcajada.

—¿Qué?

—¿No pensarás en serio ponerle Scorpius?, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —preguntó Draco, mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Es un nombre bonito —asintió Astoria.

—Se reirán de él en la escuela. ¿Porqué no ponerle un nombre común y normal?

—¿Cómo Albus Severus? —le increpó Draco, un poco picado por el comentario.

—Bueno… no me parece que…

—Su nombre no tendrá nada de malo, es un Malfoy y sabrá llevar su nombre con orgullo.

—Pero…

—Se llamará Scorpius y nadie se burlará de él en la escuela, créeme, él sabrá mantenerlos en línea.

Harry lo observó un instante y aceptó. Draco, con su particular nombre, lo había conseguido, Scorpius, como buen hijo suyo, seguramente también lo logrará.

 

*


	18. Chapter 18

**Título:**   **Madre**  
 **Personaje: Harry/Draco**  
 **Rating: General**  
 **Género: Slash**  
 **Advertencias: Ninguna**  
 **Nota: Series de one shot que van saliendo según se leen los retos, ojalá se pueda llegar así hasta el último reto.**  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_  es propiedad de J. K. Rowling,  _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._  Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.

 

 **Madre** :

 

  
  


 

Draco observó hacia el jardín, el sol estaba en todo lo alto y reflejaba un hermoso color verde por todos lados. El verano estaba en todo su apogeo y el día era caliente.

Afuera podía ver a Scorpius, corriendo alrededor de Narcissa, mientras esta iba dejando salir de su varita burbujas de colores que reventaban con alguna nota musical.

Draco recordó con nostalgia cuánto es que le gustaban de niño esas burbujas, podía pasarse horas enteras jugando con ellas, tratando de sacar alguna melodía, escuchándolas reventar una y otra vez.

Su madre, pese a los años que habían pasado, se mantenía joven y fuerte, sobre todo guapa y elegante, como siempre lo había sido. Draco podía ver y reconocer la firmeza y la decisión en sus ojos azules, el amor incondicional que le tenía a él.

Recordó, por alguna razón, cuando muchos años atrás, en la batalla de Hogwarts, ella lo sacó de allí, apenas con un susurro y un gesto. Si su madre le pedía que fuera a la luna con ella, él lo haría sin temor y sin duda.

 —Ya estamos listos para partir el pastel —le informó Harry, entrando en ese momento al salón. Draco dejó de observar a su madre y Scorpius y sonrió.

—Pues ya era hora —comentó Draco, mientras, junto a Harry, caminaba hacia el jardín, con un pastel en forma de escoba que decía “Feliz Cumpleaños Scorp”

 

** FIN **


	19. Chapter 19

Título: 32 años; edad de sabiduría.   
Pareja: Harry y Draco   
Universo: "El fabricante de pociones"   
Notas: no sé si está permitido poner un fic de un universo ya creado, si no se puede, me avisan para sacarlo XD    
NC-17   
Advertencias: Ninguna    
  
  
  


  **32 AÑOS: EDAD DE SABIDURIA**

 

  
  


 

 

_ 5 de junio de 2012 _

_ Escocia _

 

  
Desde que decidieron tener a sus hijos, Draco se había acostumbrado a pasar sus cumpleaños en casa; a lo mucho salir a bailar para recibir las doce y luego, en la mañana, ser despertado por Harry y los niños; tomar un largo desayuno en la cama y ser engreído por todos.  
  
Ese año, en cambio, hubo algunas diferencias.

  
"La Universidad Mágica De Gunhilda de Gorsemoor” había nominado, como todos los años, a los estudiantes que consideraban dejaban más en alto el nombre de la prestigiosa institución con sus logros frente a la comunidad mágica. Normalmente tenías que tener algo así como cincuenta años para estar nominado. Sobre todo porque no es tan fácil hacer algo que impresione a los decanos de una universidad llena de alumnos prodigiosos y con tan altos estándares de selección.  
  
Aunque Draco ya había ganado algunos premios, otorgados por el Ministerio, San Mungo y otras instituciones internacionales; esta nominación lo llenaba de nervios y expectativas. Y que la ceremonia sea el día de su cumpleaños número treinta y dos hacía todo mucho más excitante. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Draco y Harry tenían la posibilidad de viajar juntos y solos. No era que no les gustara viajar con sus hijos, al contrario, lo disfrutaban enormemente, pero también extrañaban aquellos fines de semana de desenfrenada pasión, como cuando eran estudiantes, o recién empezaban a forjarse una vida profesional.  
  
Así que, el que la entrega de premios fuera en Escocia, la semana en que Draco cumplía años, fue un gran golpe de suerte. Además de que los niños ya estaban lo suficientemente grandes como para poder dejarlos unos días al cuidado de los señores Weasley y sin temor de que terminaran volviendo locos a los abuelos políticos.   
  
Y es así como, esa media noche, mientras Draco dormía desnudo entre las sábanas, luego de haber hecho el amor, Harry esperaba que dieran las doce para despertarlo con un pequeño pastel y una vela encendida.   
  
Draco abrió los ojos sintiendo el movimiento en la cama y sonrió; aunque lo intentara, siempre se quedaba dormido y Harry lo despertaba el día de su cumpleaños a media noche.   
  
—Un año más viejo —susurró Harry sobre sus labios —pero igual de guapo que el primer día.  
  
—Toda una ternura, Potter —le dijo Draco, antes de volver a besarlo.   
  
—Lo sé, soy irresistible —rió Harry y Draco rió de la broma también.    
  
Draco sopló la vela mágica y las luces de hadas se expandieron por toda la habitación, dejando el lugar semi iluminado.   
  
—Espero que hayas pedido un deseo —susurró Harry mientras quitaba las sábanas y se metía en la cama junto a Draco; quien se acomodó sobre Harry, disfrutando de la sensación de sus pieles desnudas.    
  
—Te voy a decir lo que deseo —murmuró Draco inclinándose para besar a Harry y sintiendo el sabor a chocolate en sus labios, lo que lo hizo gemir suavemente —ese es mi postre favorito: Harry al chocolate.   
  
Harry soltó una carcajada, que se convirtió en gemido cuando los labios de Draco se posaron en cuello y comenzaron a bajar por su clavícula.    
  
—Vaya... te has quedado sin palabras —continuó diciendo Draco, apresando las manos de Harry hacia arriba e inmovilizándolo.

  
—Mmm —se retorció Harry cuando los dientes de Draco apresaron uno de sus tetillas y la mordisquearon en el punto preciso entre el placer y el dolor. 

—Merlín, eres tan sexy —continuó Draco, mientras seguía bajando, recorriendo con su lengua el abdomen y  hundiendo la nariz en la mata de color oscuro que coronaba la erección de Harry.

—Draco —pidió Harry, levantando un poco las caderas para hacerle notar a Draco su necesidad.  
  
—Eres demasiado impaciente —susurró Draco sobre la erección de Harry, antes de inclinarse un poco más y recorrerla con su lengua. Fue recompensado un gemido mucho más fuerte. 

Harry apresó con una mano las sábanas y con la otra el cabello de Draco, sus caderas se elevaron por sí solas hacia lo alto al sentir esa boca húmeda y caliente apresar su erección.  
  
Draco disfrutaba estar en control de la situación, disfrutaba poder tener a Harry, tras tantos años, aún jadeando y excitado y sobre todo disfrutaba que tras tantos años juntos, casi quince, aún se sintieran como dos enamorados, como cuando fueron a recorrer las calles de Liverpool en su primer viaje juntos.   
  
Draco se tomó su tiempo para disfrutar de Harry y sus estremecimientos; se dedicó a adorar cada parte de su cuerpo, hasta hacerlo rogar porque lo tomara. Y así lo hizo.   
  
Harry gimió de placer al sentir a Draco abriéndose camino en su interior, mientras sus bocas se besaban lentamente.   
  
—Te amo —le dijo Harry en cuanto se apartaron un poco; esos momentos de completamente intimidad siempre lo hacían sentirse vulnerable delante de Draco; aun así, eso no le daba miedo.  
  
—Yo también te amo —le respondió Draco, dejando besos en sus mejillas, sus ojos y su frente.   
  
Ambos se miraron con la comprensión de dos amantes, y comenzaron a moverse coordinadamente, con la idea de darle placer a su compañero, la búsqueda del placer propio a través de la satisfacción del otro. Cuando el orgasmo llegó, ambos estaban abrazados y pegados el uno al otro, sus labios mordiéndose y sus lenguas mezclándose, hasta que todo estalló en un ronco gemido.   
  
Se quedaron abrazados y muy juntos, respirando agitadamente. 

  
*****

  
Durante el cinco de junio en la noche se llevaba la ceremonia de miembros ilustres de la comunidad de ex alumnos de la universidad; Harry y Draco llegaron apenas y a la hora, ambos se habían entretenido demasiado en cambiarse de ropa para la noche de Gala. 

Draco ocupó su mesa junto a Harry y acompañado de algunos ex alumnos, todos demasiado mayores como para mantener una conversación más entretenida que los chismes sobre cuáles profesionales se estaban retirando o cuáles estaban perdiendo la chaveta. 

 

Cuando llegó el momento de dar el premio “Al aporte del año que podría cambiar el curso del mundo”, Draco fue nombrado junto a un par de científicos más, uno que había encontrado la cura para una alergia bastante particular; y otro que había descubierto una nueva clase de hongos que provocaban enfermedades e incluso la muerte en niños de cero a tres años. Cuando el animador indicó que mencionaría al ganador, la mano de Harry apretando la suya fue suficiente para sentirse reconfortado.

—El premio va —anunció el moderador de la ceremonia, tardó un par de segundos en leer el nombre —“El fabricante de pociones”, Draco Malfoy.

Harry se puso en pie y aplaudió, importándole muy poco que los demás invitados lo miraran mal o que ese no fuera el protocolo. Ver a Draco subir a recibir ese premio, uno tan importante, lo hizo sentirse tan orgulloso que casi sentía que podía flotar.

Cuando Draco subió a recibir su premio, observó a Harry, aplaudiendo con tanta emoción, que por un momento olvidó lo que iba a decir.   
  
Esperó a que todos dejaran de aplaudir y se aclaró la garganta:

—Rector, integrantes del consejo, colegas; lo primero que quiero decirles es Gracias por darme el honor de recibir este premio. —Esperó a que los aplausos terminaran antes de continuar —. Esta noche es mi cumpleaños, a la media noche apagué las velas y pedí un deseo... Y eso me hizo recordar al tiempo en que estaba en la universidad, no hace mucho, claro —la risa del público acompañó su comentario —, cuando estudiaba en la universidad, mis prioridades eran conseguir justamente esto, algo que hiciera que el mundo cambiara, algo que me diera un premio… fortuna —Draco observó el trofeo de oro y sonrió —, y con los pocos años que he cumplido hoy, creo que he entendido algo que mi esposo ha intentado hacerme entender muchas veces. La fortuna en la vida de un hombre no se mide en oro o en premios. Este premio es muy importante para mí, pero no sería posible sin el apoyo de mi esposo, de mi familia… y a ellos y su paciencia es que quiero agradecer y premiar esta noche. Ellos son y serán siempre lo más importante para mí. Gracias.

Draco volvió a su sitio mientras la gente seguía aplaudiendo, un Harry con los ojos brillosos lo recibió. Draco lo abrazó y le dio un beso en los labios.

Ellos, Harry y sus hijos, eran lo más importante que tenía, y haría lo que sea por cuidarlos; su familia, pues, era el mejor proyecto de su vida.

*

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Por si es que quieren ver el fic[http://www.slasheaven.com/viewstory.php?sid=32665&warning=5](http://www.slasheaven.com/viewstory.php?sid=32665&warning=5)

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 


End file.
